


Zim: King of the Losers

by Just_Might_Be_Gojira



Series: King of the Losers [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Invader Zim
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Godzilla/Mothra, Implied ZaDr, Kevin is the best Ghidorah head, Minor Character Death, Mothra is adorable, Red and Purple are a couple too probably, This Is STUPID, Violent but not gory, Zim’s a teenager, idk if it's ironic or not, probably like 16 in Irken years, references to vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Might_Be_Gojira/pseuds/Just_Might_Be_Gojira
Summary: Professor Membrane believes in Kaiju but not the paranormal or aliens. None of the Kaiju see Dib as a person because his head is too big to be human. The Irkens caught King Ghidorah somehow. Zim doesn't like Mothra. Godzilla doesn't even know who these children are.





	1. Her

“Are we rolling?”

“Yes, sir, we’re live.”

“Good, so the anti-radiation gum works on more than just people,” Professor Membrane smiles to himself, though the chocolate-flavored gum would only last a few hours, it would make sure that neither Gaz nor his poor insane son would be irradiated. It would be a shame for them to both die before even meeting the thing causing the radiation in the first place. The doctor has been watching and waiting for weeks, studying every square inch of what could only be described as a giant insectoid egg. Though he had been skeptical at first, after seeing it in person, after learning what it could be from the local village, he had to share this with the world...the birth of the so-called divine being, Mothra. 

Dib stood awestruck in front of this egg, watching every movement the creature inside made. Could it be a spider? A giant beetle? A worm? “No, wait,” he said to himself, “Its name is Mothra so it’s obviously a moth...” Chewing the starchy chocolate gum, he watches as one of the insect’s legs pressed against the top of the egg, trying to break through the barrier between inside the egg and the outside world. The surface of the egg was rippling and glowing with an irradiated hue, illuminating everything the larva inside did. This whole thing was fascinating to Dib, why would Dad believe in giant monsters like this but not the fact that Zim is an alien? “This whole thing doesn’t make any sense…”

“What’s there to get? It’s a gross baby bug,” Gaz states plainly, barely looking up from her GameSlave 2. 

“No, not that, it’s just that I don’t understand why Dad would put all of his time and money into this facility on the other side of the world when there’s an actual alien living a few blocks from us!”

Gaz sighs, Dib was right but, she would never give him the gratitude of knowing that. She did not want to be here, the only thing that makes this whole trip worth it is that she doesn’t have to be in school and she can just play her video games all day until this stupid bug hatched. Even this far away from home, the only thing Dib can think about is that idiotic alien. It irritates Gaz to no end but, at least now that this egg was supposed to hatch, maybe Dib would stop obsessing over Zim in favor of the big moth. As if. She unpauses her game and continues, ironically, it’s a giant monster fighting game, she chooses a lizard looking monster and fights a cyclops. The cyclops moves first, swinging at her character, she presses the directional pad down, making her character duck. She quickly presses one of the mechanic buttons and the giant lizard character belches fire at the cyclops, taking out a good chunk of its health. Though only a few minutes pass, to Gaz, it feels like an eternity. She can feel each swing, each dodge, each hit her character takes. Finally, she has the cyclops down to one hit point and just as she starts her finishing combo, the game system shuts down.

“Sir, radiation levels are off the charts!” one of the many scientists exclaims, the egg was shaking more violently, the larva inside tossing and turning, trying to find a weak spot to break free. Professor Membrane grabs both of his children, holding them close as the camera zooms in on the egg, due to the gum coating it, however, it keeps zooming in beyond a point of recognition.

“This is the moment I’ve been waiting years for!” Membrane laughs, squeezing both of the kids tight.

Squirming under his arm, trying to breathe, Dib chimes in, “But, Dad! You just found out about Mothra last month-!”

“Not now, son! You’ll frighten her!”

Still gripping the dead GameSlave 2 in her hands, Gaz stares at the shaking egg, absolutely livid at it for killing her game with its stupid radiation. Who cares if its a girl anyways? It’s nothing but a big stupid bug, the only thing keeping her from destroying the thing right now is knowing that Mothra is important to her father and killing it would hurt him, which she didn’t want. So for now, Gaz just stares at the dead screen of the system, making sure to find a way to make a giant newspaper or something to get back at Mothra for its demise. She stares until a wet ripping sound breaks her from her trance, fixing her attention on the egg.

Steam rises from the egg as the outermost layers of it split open, the air in the room seems to grow more humid, light fixtures popping. Everyone falls silent, staring in awe as the larva inside the egg, starts to rise out of the split, small but intelligent eyes looking around the room. As her senses adjust to the new lights and sounds surrounding her, Mothra locks eyes with a young girl. She plops down onto her legs, shaking the room with her weight, staring at the girl as she slowly inches towards her, the taller man, and a big-headed creature she couldn’t quite make out what it was. 

Slowly, Membrane sets both of the children down, looking over the giant caterpillar in awe. He turns to the cameraman, “Are you getting this?!” The cameraman nods as confirmation, finally getting the zoom button unstuck and filming the baby kaiju properly. “Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyeballs on Mothra! The queen of the monsters! Though she is the only monster left since Ultra Peepi went missing…”

Carefully, Dib takes a step towards Mothra, shaking in awe of her. A real monster in front of him and everyone knew about her now. This giant was more than 15 meters tall and she towered above Dib, even crawling on all of her legs. To Dib, the caterpillar meant more than just actual proof that monsters were real, she was a beacon of hope. A hope that one day, just maybe, he could convince the world that aliens and cryptids were real. He holds out his hand to Mothra, attempting to just feel her, make sure she was actually there. 

The insect pauses, looking over Dib and the hand he held out to her, he smelled like a puppy, not at all like the girl she had locked eyes with. Mothra sneezes, covering the boy in mucus and fluid from the egg she hatched from, Dib then recoils, wiping himself off as best as he can. Gaz chuckles, alerting Mothra to where she was, “Oh no...don't start sneezing all over me now!” The baby kaiju continues her crawl towards Gaz, stopping only inches from her, clicking softly.

“Get away from me,” Gaz sneered, staring the caterpillar in its glowing blue eyes, she finds that there’s no anger but, kindness and benevolence gazing back, almost in understanding. Almost as if the creature knew of all the trouble and hardships she had gone through, from being constantly associated with Dib and his obsession with Zim to having to deal with all of the stupid people around her, to even just losing her progress in her game...it was like Mothra knew her pain and she would help make it all better.  _ Impossible, _ she thought,  _ This thing is just a bug...it can’t be smart and it can’t do anything. It’s just a big stupid bug. _ Her thoughts were interrupted by Mothra nuzzling her as gently as the 15-meter kaiju could, covering her in slime.

“Gaz, sweetheart, I think Mothra has imprinted on you.” Membrane said quietly, tearing up comically from the beauty of the situation. “Make sure to broadcast this too,” he said, pointing at his daughter and the kaiju, the cameraman did as he was told.   
  


“What?! No, ew! I’m not your mom! Get off!” Gaz exclaimed, trying to push the larva away with all her might, only for Mothra to lean into her touch, clicking excitedly, knocking Gaz onto her butt. Mothra squeals, thinking that this must be a new game for her and the girl to play, she breathes heavily, blowing Gaz’s hair up in all directions. The group of scientists laugh and aww at the baby kaiju playing, Dib, however, sees the danger of the situation.

“Dad, we gotta get Gaz away from Mothra! She could get h-”

“Now, son, the villagers told me that Mothra is a benevolent creature. She would never hurt Gaz.”

“Maybe not on purpose! Don’t you all see how big she is?! She’s going to hurt someone!” Dib yells, running to Gaz’s side, pulling her away from Mothra and attempting to stand in front of her as a way of protection. The larva stands up on her back legs and shrieks at Dib, opening her jaws and shooting thick sticky silk at him, gluing him to the floor. “Gaz, run!” trying to get free from the webbing, he finds it akin to steel in terms of sheer strength.

“No, don’t! You’re the only one keeping her under control right now! Just stay put! Someone, feel free to use whatever measures it takes to get my son unstuck from that webbing!” One of the scientists immediately held up a blowtorch-chainsaw combo, walking towards Dib, he yells, struggling to get free from the silk.

Mothra’s head whips around to the screaming boy, he sounds human but his head is so big that he couldn’t be, though she does not know what he is, she knows she has to protect him from any danger. Spraying silk webbing at the scientist crew, Mothra screeches, crawling over to Dib and prying him out of the silk, still guarding Gaz. Membrane pulls a switch on the wall, several lasers aim at Mothra, shooting her with tranquilizer darts, she cries out in pain, shooting silk at the professor before she collapses, falling asleep.

With a slight grin on his face, Earth’s self-proclaimed defender walks over to each of the scientists, leaving a stick of anti-radiation gum with each of them and taking the rest for himself and Gaz. He opens a hatch leading to the way out of the laboratory. “I told you she’d hurt someone. Now that you’re all stuck, Mothra and I are going to find Zim and bring him down, maybe even get him in front of the cameras as I rip his disguise off! Come on, Mothra!” Excitedly running out of the building, only to stop dead in his tracks. “Tranquilizers...right,” he sighs, walking back into the lab sitting next to Gaz and the passed out Mothra. The sounds of the GameSlave 2 powering up startle him, “Wait, I thought the radiation killed that game?”

“It did but now that the bug’s asleep, radiation’s gone down I guess,” Gaz replied, starting to play her game again.

“Oh...hey when do you think that Dad and the other guys are gonna get out of that stuff?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. I just want to go home and now that Dad’s knocked out, stuck to the wall, I can’t, thanks to you and this stupid bug.”

“Well...I want to get Mothra here to help me get Zim and since she’s attached to you…”

“We’re on the other side of the world, genius.”

“But Mothra’s huge...I mean we could be home in a few hours if we ride her,” Dib shrugs, laying against the sleeping caterpillar.

“No. No way am I getting on this big, disgusting bug.”

“Oh come on, Gaz...you wanna go home, I wanna expose Zim. It’s a win-win if we just get on her.”

Gaz blinks, pausing her game, “Even if we get the worm out of here, what makes you think it would know where to go?” 

The boy thought for a while, looking at the ceiling, “You could just...point her in the right direction...?”

“Alright. But you owe me for this,” Gaz says, going back to her game.

Dib smiles to himself, taking one of the darts out of the unconscious larva, “Her name’s Mothra, by the way.”

“Whatever.”

Little did the children see that the camera was still rolling, broadcasting Dib’s plan to the entire world…


	2. Zap

Exiting his lab for the fifth time that day, Zim sees a familiar sight; Gir sitting on the couch, watching tv with Minimoose. The only difference he could spot in Gir’s daily routine was the snacks he ate, today’s being apple juice and cheese sticks. “Gir! What have you done today aside from sitting on your bottom?!”

The tiny robot startles up and jumps off of the couch, accidentally spilling some of his juice. Zim gasps watching as the processed apple juice seeps through the bathroom-esque tiles of their living room, “Oh my tallest.” Gir gasps as well before staring at his master and immediately pouring the rest of the bottle on the floor, Zim screams, “STOP! WHY?! Why would you- oh never mind.”

“There’s a big ol’ bug on tv!” Gir squeaks out.

Minimoose confirms with, “Nya!”

“A big what?” Zim walks over to the television, watching the broadcast with his two supposed servants. Indeed, there’s a big bug on the screen, larger than any the invader had ever come across on earth. Lowering his antennae, Zim sits on the couch next to Minimoose and continues to watch, pulling the world ending device close in a defensive manner, as if the creature could come through the tv and swallow him whole. At the same time, Gir climbs up and sits next to him, leaning on him and grabbing a cheese stick to shove in his mouth. All seemed to be normal, a few scientists plastered to the wall, the giant caterpillar falling asleep until Zim hears a familiar voice...

“I told you she’d hurt someone. Now that you’re all stuck, Mothra and I are going to find Zim and bring him down, maybe even get him in front of the cameras as I rip his disguise off! Come on, Mothra!”

“Hey! Mary’s on tv!” Gir yells, grabbing Zim by the shoulder and pointing at the screen.

Horrified at this realization, the small Irken quickly shoves Gir off and runs up to the television, pressing his face against the screen, “The Dib-thing can control the insect?! No! No that is very not good! Quick, Computer, run a diagnostic on this-this Moss-u-rah!”

The unenthusiastic AI responds, “Ugh...who?”

“The big worm on the screen! Tell me everything you can find about it!”

“Fine…SEARCHING!”

Zim hopped around a bit, too fearful of the revolting insect to pay attention to what was even happening on the screen anymore. Terrifying images ran through his mind, Dib busting down the door on top of the worm, making it immediately consume him or tear him apart. The mutant caterpillar plastering him with that disgusting webbing and pinning him down as scientists dissected him...it was enough to make the invader squirm. “Have you found anything yet, computer…?”

“Actually, yeah. Mothra or Mosura is a giant radioactive insect that’s believed to be a divine goddess and a protector of all life on Earth. All incarnations of it have been female, following the life cycle of most Earth butterflies and moths; egg, larva, pupa, and adult. Other than loving all life and defending humans, she’s been seen to have a symbiotic relationship with Goj-”

“SHE LOVES ALL HUMANS?! Disgusting!” Zim screeches, raising his fist and shaking it violently. “She must be destroyed before she and the Dib arrive!”

Tilting his head, Gir chimes in letting the cheese stick he was chewing fall out of his mouth, “But how’s we gonna squish a bug that big?” 

The Irken thinks for a while, grunting and pounding his head in frustration until the idea comes to him, “We aren’t!” Minimoose raises one of its eyebrows, Zim simply smiles, starting to rub his hands together and chuckling, “We’re going to electrocute her like the stupid Earth-moth she is!”

“Imma get the hangin’ bug zapper!” Gir screams excitedly, climbing off of the couch, dropping a few cheese sticks in the process.

“No, Gir! For this particular nuisance, we require some help from the armada...Computer! Call the Tallest. As their highest-valued invader, I will need to order from them directly.”

The computer begrudgingly complies, starting to phone The Massive. As it does so, Zim grins to himself, this is his most brilliant plan yet! Phase one, zap the bug. Phase two, zap the Dib-stink. Phase three...well he doesn’t know what phase three will be yet but it will ultimately lead to the conquest of Earth and that much he is sure of.

Meanwhile, on The Massive, the almighty tallest, Red and Purple are enjoying some Irken snow cones, watching the lasers on the front of the ship blow holes through several planets. “You know who I don’t miss?” Red remarks, looking over at Purple and chomping on the sugary syrup covered snow cone.

“Is it Zim?”

“Yes! How did you know?!”

“Because I don’t miss him either!” Purple exclaims, beaming. The two of them laugh, stuffing their mouths full of flavored ice until Purple yells, clutching the side of his head from a brain-freeze.

Suddenly, an Irken soldier burst through the back doors leading to the rest of the ship, clearly injured, he gasps out, “Sirs, the creature Invader Spleen gifted us has woken up and is destroying everything!”

Red groans and facepalms, “Just put it in a cage or something.”

“My tallest, it’s rampaging through the ship, none of the soldiers can get close enough to sedate it,” the soldier wobbles as he speaks, holding his arm and trying to stop himself from bleeding out in front of his leaders.

“So then kill it!” Purple yells, throwing his snow cone down onto the head of a service Irken. “Geez, it’s like you guys can’t think for yourselves!”

“Sir, we literally cannot get it to-” at that moment, the entire spacecraft shakes, lights flickering as the sound of three alien bells ringing can be heard, followed by several screams from the back of the ship. The tallest look at each other, then at the soldier, who collapses from his injuries.

Red points at an Irken drone, commanding, “Have the soldiers put sedatives in its food then put that in a container large enough for it and then shoot it into...uh...that star there!” He points over to a red giant star, surely that would be enough to kill it. The drone does as he’s told, running out of the room, being careful of the creature attacking the crew.

Purple looks over at the passed out soldier, sighing, “Y’know, when Spleen said he got us a giant gold dragon, I thought it was going to be like a statue or something…”

One of the ship’s pilots spoke up, “My tallest, incoming call from Earth…”

The tallest both groan and roll their eyes, Red waves his hand, signaling the pilot to answer it. Zim pops up on a screen replacing the tallest’s view of the destruction of the planets ahead, he smiles at them, beginning to speak, “Hello, my tallest! It is I! Zim! Your greatest asset and-” the ship shakes again, flickering the electricity. Clearly concerned, the small Irken questions, “What uh...what’s going on there?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing...just some...technical issues. What do you want, Zim?” Red replies, sighing.

“I’m so glad you asked, my tallest! You are just so thoughtful, you know that?”

“Yes yes, whatever. What do you want, Zim?!”

“I need a giant bug zapper.”

Almost afraid to even try to, Purple asks, “Why?”

“There’s a big bug named Mothra that the human, Dib is going to try and compromise my mission with. I need a bug zapper to kill it and then the Dib.”

“Look, Zim, we’re really busy with-” Purple is stopped by Red shoving a hand over his mouth. Red grins, looking at him, the ship shakes again as the creature roars from the belly of the ship.

“I’ve got an idea,” he whispers, turning his attention over to Zim again, “A giant bug zapper? No problem! Anything for our greatest and most powerful invader.”

Zim smiles wide, jumping up and down, “Yes! Thank you, my tallest!”

“Oh don’t thank us, Zim, it’s only right to send you our most powerful bug zapper. Should be there within a few hours,” the tallest states confidently, lowering his hand from Purple’s mouth.

Panicked, Purple whisper-yells, “What are you doing?! Why on Irk would you send that thing to Zim?!”

“Listen, I figure we can get rid of both the gold guy and Zim at the same time. Two birds one stone?”

Purple grins, “Yes...two birds one stone.” the two of them turn their attention back to Zim, who is smiling antenna-to-antenna.

Red smiles politely, waving his hand passively, “We eagerly await your report on how the mission goes, invader. Buh-bye.” Just as Zim opens his mouth to reply, the call is ended, the two tallest sighing in relief. The back doors open and they turn around to see the drone Irken, covered in electricity burns and wheezing, trying to breathe through the pain. “What is it?”

The drone salutes them, tearing up from the pain of moving his burned arm, “Sirs, Ghidorah has been sedated and secured, waiting on your command to shoot it into the nearby red star.”

Purple simply shakes his head, “No no, we’re not shooting it into the star anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

“We’re sending it to Invader Zim on Earth.”

“What? But...but giving someone like Zim access to that kind of power...it could be a repeat of Operation Impending Doom I…”

Red chuckles, “Maybe. But it won’t be on our planet this time. C’mon, I wanna see that thing get shot out into space.” Both leaders follow the drone to the back of the ship, they both stare in awe at the three-headed tyrant in the spherical container. Passed out and snoring softly, Ghidorah lays against the walls of his new prison.

Purple clasps his hands together, cooing at the monster, “Aww it’s actually kinda cute when it’s asleep.” A few medic Irkens glance at the tallest, treating the wounds and burns of several soldiers. 

Red gasps and holds the sides of his face, “Look! The left one is having a dream! What do you think he’s dreaming about?”

“I dunno, cute little dragon things probably!” 

“Ooo can we name each of the heads?

“Uh yeah! What should we name them?”

“I’m thinking…”

The drone interjects, “Sirs, Ghidorah took out dozens of soldiers, quite literally vaporizing them with his gravity beams!”

“And we’re both very sad about that but what do we name the heads of Ghidorah?” Purple said, poking the solid glass, separating him and the left head.

“Um...Invader Spleen said their names were-”

“Can we name this one Kevin?”

Red smiles wide, pressing his hand against the glass where the left head sleeps, “Absolutely, he is such a Kevin!”

“Sirs, Invader Spleen said they’re named Ni, Ichi, and San.”

“That’s boring. Lefty here is now named Kevin. Isn’t that right, Kevin?!” He pokes the glass several times, the left head blinks awake for just a moment, much to the fear of the soldiers and much to the delight of the tallest. San looks around, licking the glass and opening his mouth to yawn. He can hear the small green things outside and honestly, they are all kinda cute and he felt awful for having to hurt them but what Ichi says goes. Still really tired, he looks over his sleeping brothers and then at the little green creatures, there are two bigger ones looking at him and smiling. Even though the glass makes it hard to hear, San can read the lips of them well enough to piece together what they’re saying, the red one speaks first, “Hi, Kevin! Who’s a sleepy boy?” Kevin? That isn’t his name but he likes it a lot more than San. Kevin makes a mental note to himself to tell his brothers his new name for when they wake up. For now, he needs more sleep so he takes a last look at the tiny but tall green creatures and closes his eyes.

“Alright, Kevin, you get some sleep. I’m gonna miss you, stay safe!” Purple frowns, hugging the glass. Red sighs, giving the drone the okay to send Ghidorah to Zim. The drone presses a button rockets on the side of the container ignite and power on, another throws a switch, the back hatch of The Massive opening. The Tallest both wave goodbye as Ni, Ichi, and Kevin are thrust off into space on their way to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 on the same day? Impossible. I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon!


	3. Ode

Kevin is the first to wake up, as he usually was, looking around, he could see several computer screens and decor reminding him of the ship that he and his brothers were on before. He yawns and tries to sit up before remembering that his brothers were still sound asleep...this was not the case anymore as Ichi’s head hit the glass with a thud. His brother spoke through their shared mind, “San...what are you doing?” Ichi blinks awake, looking at Kevin with disappointment.

“Oh uh...y’know...just lookin’ around. Also, my name’s not San anymore. Those tall guys said so!” the left head smiles but the middle remains unamused.

“What tall guys, San?”

“The ones on the ship.”

Ichi sighs, “Why were you listening to them, brother? They’re lesser than us...what did they even call you anyways?”

“Kevin! And I like it a lot...so I was wondering if that could be my name? Please brother? I promise I’ll be good at the next battle,” Kevin begs, wagging the end of one of their shared tails excitedly.

The center head remains silent for a moment, “Kevin...well it’s not exactly intimidating. Plus we had a thing going on, one-two-three sort of deal.”

Left frowns, widening his eyes and bringing one of their shared wings up of his chin, “Please…? It’ll be the last thing I ask, I promise! King’s honor!”

“Fine. But on the condition that you follow instructions exactly and actually fight our next battle, got it?” Ichi hisses, baring his teeth.

“Yes! Oh, thank you, brother! I promise I’ll give it my all in our next fight!” Kevin yells, wagging one of the shared tails and growling happily.

“Would you two be quiet? I’m trying to sleep…” Ni groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the glass container.

Ichi grabs one of the spikes on Ni’s head, “No, Ni, it is time to wake up. Kevin has promised to help in our next battle.”

Confused, Ni helps their shared body sit up, “Who is Ke-vin?”

Snaking his neck over to Ni, the left head grins at the right, “That’s me, brother!”

“Oh...of course,” Ni replies, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, the once dim lights of wherever Ghidorah is being held brighten up, making the three heads wince at the change. Ichi looks up to see what appears to be a floating elevator coming down from the other side of the room, on it is a very tiny green creature, much like the ones they had destroyed on the captive ship previously and like the one that had captured them in the first place. Upon this realization, Ichi hisses at the little green man walking up to their container with a smirk on his face, Ni hisses as well, rattling one of their shared tails, Kevin simply stared.

“Good to see you’re finally awake, Ghidorah,” Zim said plainly to the golden Kaiju. Though this monster was not what he had asked for from the tallest, he knows there has to be a good reason this is what he has now. Thinking as rationally as the arrogant Irken could, he comes to the conclusion that Ghidorah is much better than a giant bug zapper. Pacing the space in front of the monster, he continues, “I was beginning to worry you were defective.”

Ichi growls lowly, how can this little speck even think of him being defective? He and his brothers are the mighty King Ghidorah, conqueror of worlds and destroyer of civilizations. Looking over at his brothers, he mentally slapped himself for not remembering; they can not understand lower creatures’ languages...hell sometimes Kevin could barely understand their own.

“I am Zim, your new master, and commander! Right now you are in the bowels of my lab. Feel honored! Lucky for you, I have an important first mission for you,” Zim exclaims, putting both of his three-fingered hands on the glass of the container. Even if this creature can’t electrocute Mothra to death, he is certainly big enough to tear her apart like the worm she is. Chuckling at the idea, the small Irken gives his commands, “Ghidorah! Listen to me and listen good...on the other side of the world right now, there is a giant insect named Mothra. I need you to get rid of her and bring the Dib-beast to me. He’s a human with a big, stupid head...honestly, you can’t miss him, even if you tried.”

Ni looks over at Ichi, quirking an eyebrow, “What’s he saying?”

Ichi glances over at Ni, keeping his attention on the Irken, “He wants us to get rid of Mothra…sounds like another Kaiju. Then he wants a big-headed human, not sure why on th-”

“Wait. Where are we?” Ni asks, looking around.

“I think we’re in some kinda lab,” Kevin replies cheerfully, only for the right head to snap his jaws at him.

“No duh,  _ Kevin _ ! I mean what planet are we on?”

The middle head growls at both of his brothers, “Will you both shut up? I’m trying to listen!”

_ Simply amazing… _ Zim thinks, grinning antennae to antennae, “Do as I say Ghidorah and I promise...your reward will be worth any troubles. You will be there to witness as I take over Earth and present it to my tallest!” 

Ichi lowers his head to Zim’s level, breath fogging up the thick glass between them, “He wants to take over Earth? I’m assuming that’s the planet we’re on then.” He looks over at Ni, letting out a deep sigh, “Do we help or do we just eat him and be on our way?”

Ni thinks for a moment before starting to respond, “Well I think we-”

“I think we should help him!” Kevin shouts abruptly. “I mean look at him, he’s so small he can’t do it on his own and-”

“You already got your wish for today, Kevin!”

“But if we fight Mothra then I can prove how strong I really am and I’ll be super helpful this time!”

“That’s what you said when we battled against that bee civilization and we know what happened there.”

“It’s not my fault I’m allergic, Ni!”

Ichi, having enough of the bickering, yanks them both away from each other by his teeth, “That is enough! We shall help this Zim and then take over the world ourselves. As for you, Kevin, you better actually help.”

Kevin smiles sheepishly, “I promise...just as long as you guys promise nothing bad will happen.”

Ichi and Ni both roll their eyes, responding in unison, “We promise.”

“HEY! Do not ignore Zim!” The Irken shouts, banging his fist on the glass, all three heads look at him and start to growl. Realizing he made a mistake, Zim shrinks back, putting his antennae down, “Um...we have a deal, right, Ghidorah?” When Ichi nods, Zim smiles, bouncing back from his previous fear, pressing a button on the side of the container, slowly, the container starts to open. “Finally...with you under my command, I will be unstoppable! No more inconveniences caused by that filthy Dib-pig!” Zim starts to cackle maniacally, feeling more powerful than ever...Ghidorah doesn’t care quite as much.

“Guys, watch this,” Ni chuckles, lowering his head to Zim’s level. When the Irken stops laughing and looks at him, he beams, Ni bares his teeth back and spits the smallest amount of his gravity beams he can at him, shocking the little green man and causing him to fall backward. The three of them laugh and fly straight up, breaking through the ceiling of the lab and then the base effortlessly.

Meanwhile, Dib pops another piece of anti-radiation gum into his mouth. He looks over at Gaz, she had fallen asleep at some point, “I’ll have to get her up and give her some gum…” Laying back against Mothra again, he thinks aloud some more, “I wonder what’ll happen when you grow up, Mothra...will you still be nice to Gaz or will you turn to the dark side? I hope not...I kinda like you.” Dib smiles, patting the larva. “She feels so weird...like leather but not at the same time...kinda like fingernails but also not...she’s tough so she can probably withstand whatever Zim throws at her. That’s good...yeah.” His external thoughts are interrupted by a strange sound, three alien bells ringing and getting louder. “Zim?” Dib questions as he gets up, looking at the ceiling of the lab, “That doesn’t make any sense, how could he know-” a realization stops the boy in his tracks, his head whips over to the camera that used to be rolling, it now had succumbed to the radiation that Mothra created. “Oh no…”

The sound of the bells ringing wakes Gaz up, she gets up and stands by her brother, chewing a new piece of chocolate anti-radiation gum, “Dib, what did you do?”

“I’m not the one causing the bells if that’s what you mean...I honestly have no idea what that is. My first thought was Zim but-” Dib is interrupted by the very ceiling of the lab being torn away by an absolute titan of a Kaiju, a three-headed golden dragon, snarling and growling. It’s more horrifying than anything Zim had ever done, both Dib and Gaz scream in terror at the monster.

Mothra wakes up and sees Ghidorah, screeching at him and crawling over to Gaz and the big-headed creature, still groggy from the tranquilizers in her system. Ghidorah roars, raising all of his heads, his eyes glowing a bright yellow and his throats crackling from the power about to be unleashed upon the humans and the baby Kaiju in the lab. His mouths open, only for something a bit away to roar at him. All fall silent, the children ceasing their screams, Mothra standing in front of them to protect them, and the three heads looking around in confusion.

The ground shakes as he walks, breathing as heavy and strong as a hurricane...Ultra Peepi the mutant hamster starts his stride towards the Kaiju invading his territory. Although he is smaller than the three-headed dragon, he makes up for it in his confidence.

Spitting a wad of silk, Mothra manages to seal up the right head of Ghidorah, looking at the children and screaming at them, signaling them to leave. Dib grabs Gaz’s hand and starts booking it out of the lab, Gaz yells, dropping her GameSlave 2, “No! Dib! My game!”

“Gaz, our lives!” Dib yells back, running out of the lab just in time to see Ghidorah’s middle head and left head pick up Mothra and throw her towards them. The two children barely make it as they dive out of the way of the falling larva, she screeches in pain. “Mothra!” Dib runs over to the fallen Kaiju, “It’s okay, girl, just come on, we gotta get outta here.”

Ichi and Kevin pry off the silk from Ni’s mouth and start to walk to where they see Mothra laying only for both of his their tails to be grabbed by Ultra Peepi, who swings them around and drags them along the ground, crushing trees and small village houses. 

_ If I die in this world who will know something of me? I am lost no one knows there’s no trace of my yearning. _

“Dib, what about Dad?!” Gaz cried out, running to him and Mothra.

“He’ll be okay...he always is,” Dib replies, trying to help Mothra stand up as best as he can. The ground shakes as Ghidorah roars, slashing Ultra Peepi across the face with one of his wings. Dib’s eyes widened, recognizing the mutant hamster that used to be their class pet, “Peepi…? I thought he died when Zim rocketed him off!”

Ultra Peepi recoils, covering his adorable mutated face with his paws with a shriek. Ghidorah roars, biting onto his stomach, arm, and head, picking the giant hamster up and shaking him around like a squeaky toy. In retaliation, Ultra Peepi fires his grapple leg at the chest of the titan, causing all three heads to let go in a roar of pain as they fall back onto a forest, crushing the trees beneath them. The hamster roars, retracting his leg and running towards Ghidorah at full force, only to be tripped by the monster’s dual tails, barbed ends of the appendages digging into his good leg.

_ But I must carry on. Nothing worse can befall. All my fears...all my tears...tells my heart there’s a hole. _

“It doesn’t matter what you thought! Peepi’s helping us and we need to get out of here!” Gaz yells, pushing against Mothra’s side, helping her up as well. As soon as the baby Kaiju stands up, she climbs onto her back, soon followed by Dib with a bit of struggle. “Mothra, get us out of here!” Gaz orders, pointing in the opposite way of the battle in action. Seeming to understand, the caterpillar crawls as fast as she can in the direction Gaz is pointing. Even if she’s injured and still weak from the sedatives, Mothra will do all she can to protect the girl and her big-headed companion.

As soon as he tries to get up, Ultra Peepi is pinned down by the clawed foot of Ghidorah, leaving deep gashes in the former class pet’s back. He screams in pain, trying to shake the tyrant off to no avail. With one swift movement, Ghidorah starts flying into the air, digging into Ultra Peepi’s flesh with his other foot. They reach into the stratosphere before the golden Kaiju lets go, all three heads smiling as the adorable giant hamster screams, plummeting to the Earth. He hits the ground with a shockwave, toppling over dozens of homes in the process. The three-headed monster lands on top of the hamster, crushing ribs and making him cry out in agony.

_ I wear a void. Not even hope. A downward slope is all I see. _

Determined to live, Ultra Peepi takes a deep breath, looking at his assailant and breathing copious amounts of fire at him, Ghidorah roars, shielding himself with his wings and stepping off of the mutant hamster. Continuing his attack, the hamster runs at Ghidorah, slamming against him with all his might, this time, the three-headed monster holds his ground. Ichi snaking around him and biting his arm, Ni biting into his side and Kevin getting ready to use his gravity beams on him. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Ultra Peepi grabs Kevin by the neck, powering through the pain when the head bites his arm, using his own ever-growing teeth to bite through the base of the left head’s neck.

Screaming in pain, Kevin calls for his brothers to help, only for them to try by biting harder into their opponent, “Ichi! Ni! Brothers, please! He’s hurting me! He’s hurting me!” Kevin cries, trying to shake the hamster off, only to fall limp when the giant rodent tears through the rest of his neck and throws him off, sending the decapitated head into orbit.

Ichi and Ni let go, roaring in pain and sorrow, realizing what they’ve just lost. The two of them stare at the sky and then at the horrifying base of where Kevin used to be. Ichi screams at Ultra Peepi, “You...killed him! You killed our brother!” In response, Ultra Peepi simply wiped his mouth and cleaned his face with his paws, ready for the next attack.

_ As long as breath comes from my mouth I may yet stand the slightest chance. A shaft of light is all I need to cease the darkness killing me… _

The two remaining heads light up, growling in fury, their eyes glowing and their throats crackling, they do not hesitate to fire their gravity beams at Ultra Peepi, penetrating through his fluffy fur, through his chubby cheeks, and through his body entirely. The poor hamster could never have prepared for that. Grief-stricken, Ghidorah walks towards the mutated class pet, not stopping their attack till he falls onto his back and Ichi not stopping even then. He wants this animal, this brute...to suffer. He had promised his brother that nothing bad would happen and now, because of this creature, he has broken that promise. It is only when Ultra Peepi stops convulsing that Ichi stops attacking him. 

Ni looks over at his brother, pain in his eyes, “It’s over, brother.”

“But at what cost?” Ichi replies, breathing hard, their shared mind seemed so much more empty without their brother in it.

“Father will be so upset…he’s going to kill us, you know.”

The middle head looks over at the right, taking a deep breath, he retorts, “Father will not know...just you and I…” At that moment, the stump where Kevin used to be, starts to regenerate. 

Ni just shakes his head, looking at the ground, “This will not be our brother, Ichi…”

“I know...and I’ll make sure he knows too…” Ichi replies, he was not proud of this but, he had to do something otherwise, their father would kill them and that was not an empty threat. The new left head laps its regenerating tongue out, trying to break through the thin membrane of skin at the now half-regenerated neck base. Ichi helps break the membrane, dropping it to the ground on top of the dead hamster.

“This will not be our Kevin, Ichi…”

“I  _ know _ , Ni. He knows that too. This will be San...not Kevin,” the dominant head reaffirms.

“What do we tell Zim? We didn’t kill Mothra.”

“We are not going back to Zim.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

“Take this planet for ourselves...for our fallen brother,” Ichi replies, the new San says nothing as he opens their shared left wing. Ni does the same with the right wing. With only a couple flaps of their wings, King Ghidorah takes off into the sky, planning his next move.


	4. Rob

Mothra keeps running for hours, not even looking back when she hears the screams of the dying hamster. It does not matter, only the girl and her companion matter. The three of them make it out of the forest where the lab was set up to see a pristine beach with white sand and a cliff trickling freshwater into the sea, exhausted, the baby Kaiju stops on the shoreline, realizing it’s the end of their ride, Dib and Gaz get off of her back.

“Mothra...can you swim?” Dib asks, looking up at the larva, only for her to ignore him and crawl over to the base of the cliff, lying down against it. The boy walks over to the tired Kaiju and looks her over, “You’re hurt…” Slowly, he reaches out, touching one of the wounds Ghidorah’s teeth inflicted on her, the larva tenses up and screeches at Dib, making him retract his hand as he backs up. “Gaz, what are we gonna do? The lab’s destroyed and she’s hurt…”

“Dunno,” Gaz replies plainly, looking out over the sea. The sunset was pretty nice in this part of the world, even if there’s a giant three-headed dragon looking for them. She looks back at her brother and Mothra, who was spinning silk around herself. Looking back out at the sunset, Gaz sits back on her hands, “What’s the bug doing? Is it dying?”

Dib sees what the baby Kaiju is doing and frowns, “I don’t know…”

“It better not be...Dad’ll kill us if it does.”

“She, Gaz...Mothra’s a girl.”

“It’s a giant bug, Dib. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me…” Dib mumbles, sitting next to his sister in the sand, glancing back at Mothra every so often to find that the silk she’s spinning is cocooning herself.

_ What if she really is dying?  _ Gaz thinks,  _ What if that other monster finds us? _ She pulls her knees to her chest, remembering the sight of the creature. A three-headed atrocity that could breathe lightning bolts...it truly horrifies her.

Flying through the air, Ghidorah absorbs any electricity that he can through the clouds. It is not enough power especially after a fight like that and regenerating an entire head. Ichi looks over at his brother then at the new left head, speaking to them through their shared mind, “There has to be a power supply on this garbage-filled planet somewhere…”

Scanning the area, Ni spots a city, “Hey, what about over there?” Ichi nods, the three heads acting as one and flying over to the city.

“Now to find a power supply…”

“What about that building there?” the new San gestured over to a tall, brightly lit tower labeled Membrane Labs. The titan lands on top of the building, all three heads smiling at the generators on its roof. With a few nods of agreement, the three of them bite down into each generator they can sink their teeth into, drinking up the electricity like they haven’t had a drop their entire lives. The power in the tower goes out as it is drained, fueling the golden Kaiju until every inch of his body is rippling with static. Letting go of the dead generators, Ghidorah opens his wings, gravity beams shooting from each of his claws as he roars into the sky. People on the ground staring up at Ghidorah, scream and run for their lives only for the ground itself to shake as titans all around the world emerge from their slumber.

At the same time, Zim is repairing the ceiling of the base with plaster and glue, balancing himself on his robotic legs coming from his PAK. He spreads a layer of glue on the ceiling, cringing at the wet squishy sounds it makes. Looking up from the tv, Gir smiles and starts climbing up one of the robotic spider legs, getting right up next to one of Zim’s antennae and whispering, “That’s what good squeedily spooch sounds like.” The alien’s jaw drops at the statement, he grabs Gir with both arms and throws him as hard as he can away from him. With a loud metallic bang, the little robot hits the ground, giggling as he rolls, starting to watch the tv again. “It’s a muppet!” he yells, pointing at the screen which was showing a giant pteranodon crawling out of a volcano and cawing. Zim stares at the screen confused, he did not order Ghidorah to do this so then...why?

“He should have been back by now...and what’s with this planet shaking?!” the arrogant Irken yells, stomping on the ground that keeps shaking gently. “Computer! Where is Ghidorah?! What is he doing?!”

The unenthusiastic AI groans, “Ghidorah is on top of Membrane Lab's tower.”

“Why!?”

“He needed to drain power from the tower’s generator to summon all the hidden Kaiju on this planet.”

Zim nods, taking a deep breath, “And why is he doing that?”

“It is unknown at this time but it can be inferred by the other Kaiju’s attack patterns that Ghidorah is destroying the world and modifying it to his liking.”

The tiny Irken gasps dramatically, putting his hands on the sides of his face, he screams in terror, shortly joined by Gir. “How could he?! How could Ghidorah directly disobey me like this!? He is supposed to work for me not to steal my mission!” Zim yells, shaking his fists in the air, “This is unacceptable! We have to stop him, Gir!”

“Aw but he’s just a boy,” Gir cries out.

“No, Gir! He’s a menace! And seeing how he is much larger than any of my current weapons, I will have to build something strong enough to defeat him. Come, Gir, Minimoose, to the lab!” Gir grabbed onto Minimoose and did as he was told, running after Zim into the lab. The three of them, mostly just Zim, start to work on a Kaiju of their very own. They work through the night, wiring all components, sharpening every blade, melding each piece of metal to what Zim sees as perfection. Hammering away at on one of the machine’s joints, Gir bumps into his master’s back on accident, making him hit his finger with the hammer. Zim yells and turns around, dropping the hammer, shaking his wrist to make the pain go away...Gir places a ukelele in his hands making the small invader strum it. Zim squints at Gir, who is now dancing with Minimoose. After a few moments of playing the instrument, Zim growls and throws it at the ground, “Gir! This is serious! We have no time for music breaks! Back to work.”

Gir’s usual blue coloring turns red as he salutes the false invader, “Yes, sir!” With that, they get back to work until the sun starts to rise. Smiling at the finished work, Gir sticks his tongue out, looking up at the machine, “What is it!?”

With a grin on his face, Zim replies, “It’s one of my best creations...I call it...drumroll please.” Gir starts to hit his hollow metal head, imitating a drumroll, Zim laughs and presents his creation, “Mechamoose!” Indeed it is a giant mech, standing at about 100 meters tall, the bipedal mech’s design is much like that of the Maimbot, main differences being the size of it, it’s magenta hue, and the giant moose antlers adorning its head. Minimoose looks on in awe at the mech as Zim climbs up the giant robot, “I will be piloting the top half, Gir, you get in the bottom half.” Booting the mech’s system on, Zim sits down in its control bay, looking out through the pink-tinted glass dome of Mechamoose’s head.

Clumsily, Gir gets into the bottom half of Mechamoose through a back panel and sits in his small control bay. The defective robot starts pressing buttons at random, giggling, “Beep beep boo! We’s gonna beat up a dragon!”

Zim yells at him through the intercom, “Gir! Knock it off! Minimoose, get the camera...this is worth photographing.” Once Gir stops making Mechamoose’s legs dance, Minimoose comes up holding a small camera that they had stolen from Dib. “Aw yeah...check this out, Minimoose!” Zim pulls a couple of levers, making Mechamoose flex, Minimoose gasps and takes several photos of the giant machine while it poses in different positions.

“Master, what are we gonna do with Mechamoose after we beat the zappy guy?” Gir asks into his intercom.

Zim thinks for a moment, “Well...we could...I dunno use it to take over the world I guess.”

“YAY!”

Minimoose shows off the pictures to Zim, saying how great they look with a “Nyah!”

  
Both Gir and Zim laugh as the roof to the lab opens and Mechamoose rises out of it, making car alarms go off and babies cry from their neighbor’s houses. _This is it_ Zim thinks, _This will destroy the Ghidorah-beast for sure._ Laughing more maniacally than before, Zim yells, “I’m coming, Ghidorah! Prepare yourself for the MECHAMOOSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short but next one'll be longer for sure!


	5. Him

As the sun sets, Gaz and Dib sit in silence, looking out over the sea. It’s pretty for sure, the vibrant oranges and pinks streaking across the sky, reflecting the ocean making it twinkle as waves move across it gently. Dib looks back at Mothra, who has almost completely covered herself in silk, “What’s she doing? Do you think she’s healing herself?”

Gaz looks over at Dib, “Dunno...I just hope she’s not making herself a coffin.”

Dib nods and crosses his legs, picking up a small seashell, some fond memories wash over him. When he and Gaz were small, their dad took them to the beach, of course, Dib was looking for sea monsters and every time he felt something brush his leg when he swam he thought it was either a sea serpent or the Kraken. He chuckles just thinking about it, looking over at Gaz, she returns his smile with a look of confusion.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Remember when Dad took us to the beach? I think I was like five or so…”

“Oh yeah...you almost drowned trying to catch that piece of seaweed.”

“Hey! I thought it was the Loch Ness!” Dib laughs and Gaz actually laughs as well, the self-proclaimed savior of Earth smiles warmly. It’s such a rare occasion for Gaz to be laughing with him and not at him, he cherishes moments like these. Then the two of them hear it, loud lightning cracks followed by a loud roar, Dib looks further away from them to find that dark clouds are gathering in an otherwise clear sky. 

Feeling a pit in his stomach the boy frowns, knowing that his former class pet is most likely dead hurt him...it felt like he just got him back. Gaz notices Dib’s expression and sighs, “He uh...he was a good hamster, Dib.”

“Yeah...yeah, he was. Do you think he knows he saved us?”

“I mean...probably not. He was a hamster, Dib...but...we should still be grateful he saved us.”

With a sigh Dib looks at the shell he picked up, it’s a white bannet with a purple inside. “So uh...do you want this shell?” the boy half-smiles, handing the shell to his little sister. 

Gaz studies it for a moment, “Um...thanks I guess.”

“Oh come on I thought purple was your favorite.”

“It is…”

“So then-”

“I said thanks, Dib.”

Dib pulls his knees to his chest and looks away, “Geez, sorry. What’s wrong?”

“I want to go  _ home _ , Dib. I’m tired, I’m cold, and I’m sick of this awful chocolate gum. All I want is for this day to be over and I can’t go home because of that stupid bug and your obsession with proving to the world that an incompetent loser like Zim is an alien! Even when clearly, nobody cares!” Gaz stands up, throwing the seashell into the sand and walking away.

Shocked at his sister’s statement, Dib tears up, he knows he can be a bit much but now he really realizes what he’s put his little sister through. Mothra getting angry and plastering their dad to the wall was his fault. The giant dragon was probably his fault too seeing as he spewed his plan to the camera and Zim probably sent it there. Now they’re stuck on a beach in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water to drink, and no shelter or fire to keep them warm. The 12-year-old puts his head in his knees, moving his glasses up to his forehead as he cries quietly, “You’re right, Gaz...nobody cares. Nobody’s ever gonna care and this stupid dream of mine…” Gaz stops walking away and turns her head back, she wanted to tell Dib how she felt but she didn’t want to make him cry...not like this. “Zim’s got an actual dragon taking over the world, we’re lost, and Mothra’s dying an-and it’s ALL MY FAULT!” Dib cries out, sobbing into his knees.

“Hey...come on, dude...Mothra’s fine…” Gaz tries to reassure her big brother, walking back over to him and sitting next to him. “You’re a huge jerk sometimes but like...it’s what makes you, you. So what if we’re stranded out here with this giant radioactive bug? We’re stuck here together…whether either of us likes it or not.”

Dib looks over at Gaz, sniffling, “But...but it’s my fault that Mothra got hurt...if I just didn’t-”

“You couldn’t have known a giant three-headed monster was going to come to try and kill us.”

“It’s my fault Dad’s stuck in that lab…”

Gaz places her hand on Dib’s shoulder, “Dib...if you didn’t do that, Mothra would’ve crushed me and we both know it. You saved me, man…”

Dib wipes his eyes, putting his glasses back on, “I did…?”

“Yeah, man...even if Mothra’s nice or whatever, she’s still a giant heavy doofus.”

“Heh...I guess you’re right...you called her she…” Dib smiles a bit, wiping his nose on his coat’s sleeve.

“Well duh...she’s a girl, right?” Gaz smiles back.

“Right...I’m sorry, Gaz.”

“It’s okay...sorry I yelled at you.”

“That’s alright...I kinda deserved a wake-up call. Here, it’s cold…” Dib takes off his trenchcoat and drapes it over his sister’s shoulders.

“Dib, not the coat…it stinks,” Gaz chuckles, pulling the coat closer.

The boy laughs, “If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.”

“Nah, I’ll deal with it…”

The two of them sit together, chewing new pieces of anti-radiation gum. Even though the sun has set, they don’t have any problems seeing, the moon is full and it lights up the beach perfectly, not only that but, Mothra’s pupa is glowing a seafoam green. It’s only now that exhaustion creeps up on the paranormal investigator. Gaz had gotten a bit of sleep waiting for Mothra to wake up but, he hadn’t slept a wink since last night. Yawning, Dib lays down in the sand, finding it oddly soft for a large collection of tiny pebbles. 

“Careful not to fall asleep with the gum in your mouth. It’ll get stuck in your hair,” Gaz says quietly, she picks up the shell she’d thrown and holds it close.

“Oh yeah...eh I’m just resting my eyes anyways.”

“Alright...whatever you say.”

A few hours pass, Dib falls asleep, letting the gum fall out of his mouth and into his hair. With a sigh, Gaz gets up and starts to look around the beach, maybe she’ll find a cool shell for Dib too. She walks by Mothra’s pupa, not knowing what to make of it, “What if you are dying…? What if I treated you like trash and now I never get to apologize because now you’re gone?” Placing her hand on the glowing cocoon, she continues, “I’m sorry, Mothra...I was kind of a jerk to you but...you saved us. I saw what you did and I didn’t even thank you for it...I’m so sorry…” The cocoon pulses, almost as a response to Gaz’s apology. The 11-year-old smiles a bit, even if Mothra’s a big worm, she knows now that she’s an intelligent creature. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have gotten her and her brother out of there. Maybe Dad was right...maybe Mothra really is the queen of the monsters. “If you’re the queen...then who’s the king?”

“Who’re you talking to, Gaz?” Dib grumbles, rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

“Just Mothra…”

“Oh okay…” the boy stretches, walking over to his sister and the cocoon, “Is she doing alright?”

“I think so...also you have gum in your hair.”

Feeling the side of his head his finger gets stuck on where the gum is caught in his hair, “What? Oh- dangit…” 

“Here, lemme get it,” Gaz swiftly yanks the gum out of his hair, making her brother yelp when the gum left a bald spot on his giant head. Gaz tosses the gum to the ground just as Mothra’s cocoon pulses brightly, the two children freeze up and turn to her. 

The pupa continues to pulse almost like a heartbeat as the top of it splits open, a giant insect leg opens the pupa further. Illuminated by the moon, Mothra takes a breath of the outside world as she drops out of the cocoon in front of the girl and her big-headed companion. Her wounds are healed now that her transformation is complete, standing at over 15 meters tall, she towers over the children. Taking another breath, she lifts her head to look at the girl with her new eyes.

Dib and Gaz stand in awe of the transformed Mothra, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue in the moonlight, Gaz reaches her hand out to the divine being, praying that she would recognize her, “Mothra…?”

Seeming to smile, the divine Kaiju lowers her body and gently presses her head to Gaz’s hand. Her bristled antennae perking up as she relishes the touch, grateful that her girl and the big-headed creature would stay with her for her transformation. 

Gaz laughs, petting Mothra gently, finding that the brownish-white scales on her face and neck are more like soft fur. “Hey, Mothra...you look different.”

Clicking softly, Mothra decides to show the children just how different she has become. Standing up to her full height, the queen of the monsters starts to open her new wings. Both children step back, their jaws dropping as their eyes widen, astounded in what the caterpillar now is. Like silken drapes, Mothra’s wings open to their full length, glowing a dazzling green. Her wings have two glowing blue eyespots at the ends of her top pair, the rest showing an intricate design of blues, blacks, and oranges...she is stunning.

“Gaz...I think we have our way home now,” Dib utters breathlessly, still in shock from the beauty of the moth. Gaz simply nods, closing her mouth and walking up to Mothra, who nuzzles her much more gently than before. Mothra’s green glow fades little by little as she relaxes, she had heard her girl’s apology and has forgiven her for everything and Gaz knows it too.

Smiling, Gaz hugs Mothra to which the Kaiju clicks and makes soft windchime like noises, she lowers to the ground and Gaz climbs onto her back in front of her wings. “I think so too...let’s go home,” Gaz says, reaching her hand out to Dib to help him onto Mothra’s back as well.

With a huff, Mothra picks the big-headed creature up with her front legs, starting to flap her wings, leaving a trail of glowing dust in their path. Dib yells, “Hey wait!” but it’s too late, the queen of the monsters will not have more than one rider. Mothra takes off from the beach into the night sky with both children clinging to her for dear life.

“Mothra! Take us home, please!” Gaz orders, only for the giant moth to ignore her. “Hey! Take us home, Mothra!”

Dib looks down at the sea below and clings to Mothra’s legs tighter, screaming up to Gaz, “I don’t think she knows where home is Gaz!”

The girl facepalms, realizing her mistake, “Darnit…”

All seems to fall silent as Mothra slows down, she knows that the alien hydra has to be stopped but she also knows she can’t do it alone, even in her improved state. For that, she needs help from an old friend...one she hasn’t seen since her last incarnation in Atlantis. She continues flying over the ocean, she descends a bit lower Dib can brush his fingers against the surface of the water, he smiles and puts his arms out, closing his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter if none of the kids at school or Dad believes me about this...this is incredible!” Dib laughs, looking at his reflection in the water as they fly across it.

Suddenly, a question pops into Gaz’s head and she taps the top of Mothra’s head, “Hey Mothra, where are we going?” Naturally, Mothra does not answer, she just keeps flying. Gaz looks back, realizing that the beach is gone from view, she starts to get a little scared. “Mothra...where are you taking us?”

The queen of the monsters clicks softly, sensing that they’re close to where her friend, her king, is laying beneath the waves asleep. Flying upwards, she starts to flutter her wings, staying in one place as the glowing dust falls from her wings into the ocean in a gentle projection.

“What’s she doing?!” Dib calls up to his sister.

“I don’t know!”

Dib looks down into the ocean to find that among the stardust glow Mothra’s projecting, there’s a glimmer of blue light deep under the water. “What the…?” the young investigator utters, squinting and realizing that the light is getting brighter and bigger, instinctually, he starts clinging to Mothra’s leg again. The light grows bigger and brighter, now Dib can see that it’s not just one light but several in a row, moving up towards them. He closes his eyes, shaking in fear of what the creature Mothra’s summoning could be, “Is it the Kraken? A mutant jellyfish? An alien spaceship? What?!” 

Finally breaking the surface, the king of the monsters moves up to face his queen. Seawater flowing off of his scales, he makes his dorsal fins glow less brightly grumbling lowly to show that he recognizes her. He bares his throat and seems to crack a smile, Mothra returns the gesture, so happy to reunite with him after all these years.

The Kaiju is breathtaking to Dib...his father was wrong, Mothra and Peepi are not the last Kaiju on Earth. Here, just below him, in reaching distance, is an absolute titan. This creature is dinosaur-like in appearance but much, much larger, he’s over 119 meters tall and his bulk shows in how he’s structured. He reaches his hand out and touches the giant reptile’s snout, only to be met with a low growl as the monster looks him in the eyes, “I-I’m sorry!”

Mothra pulls the big-headed creature close in a protective hug and screeches at her king, Godzilla growls back, his dorsal fins glowing bright blue again. The queen stands her ground and hisses again, the king huffs, spraying seawater from his nostrils. Understanding and complying with his queen’s apparent wishes to keep the children safe, he looks up at Dib, narrowing his eyes a bit. To him, this creature doesn’t seem to be human but, not a threat either so, for now, he will tolerate it. 

Happily, the queen flies down to just above Godzilla’s shoulder and she drops Dib onto him. With a yelp, Dib scrambles to find purchase on the giant’s scales, once he does, he climbs up to stand on his shoulder with a confident smile. “Now this...this’ll stop that dragon and whatever Zim’s planning. Gaz, throw me my coat!” he exclaims, looking up at his younger sister who is looking over Mothra’s shoulder at the king.

“This is what you took us here for, isn’t it Mothra?” Gaz asks, not expecting any sort of answer, she tosses Dib his trenchcoat and continues, “Who is this…? Dad never even thought there were more of you guys around...but now there’s this guy…”

Dib pulls his trenchcoat on and grabs hold of one of the smaller dorsal spikes on the side of the monster’s neck. “Who cares what Dad thought? This is amazing!”

Looking over at the dark thunder clouds in the distance, Mothra lets her king know of the danger in the city, Godzilla looks over as well, taking a deep breath as he starts to swim into the ocean. Dib screams, realizing they’re going to go under, he takes a deep breath as well, holding onto the giant lizard for dear life. Both he and the nuclear king disappear under the waves.

“DIB!” Gaz cries out, reaching out to where her brother used to be. “Mothra, we gotta follow them, Dib’s gonna get hurt, I just know it.”

Mothra does as she’s told this time, following her king into the storm up ahead. Reuniting with him, while wonderful on its own, is going to be nothing compared to defending the humans alongside him again. Her only fear is this time, their opponent is not from the Earth her and Godzilla protect. He is an alien. Though she had only faced him once, she is still afraid of this false king. Who knows what kind of diabolical weapons he has hidden away still…


	6. War

Stomping through town with Mechamoose is satisfying, to say the least. Hearing humans scream as they run for their lives is like music to Zim’s antennae, he will get to their demises soon enough but for now...he has a rebellious Kaiju to deal with. Just for fun though, he uses Mechamoose’s left arm to smash through a building, cackling maniacally, he smashes through some more. Gir joins in using Mechamoose’s legs to stomp on cars and houses. The Irken completely forgets why he built the mech in the first place and keeps smashing everything in his path. Thanking the tallest that he tinted the windows pink, none of the humans can see him without his disguise, Zim speaks into his intercom, which transfers out of speakers to all of the puny humans below him, “Yes...YES! Run! Run in terror, Earthlings! I am the mighty Mechamoose and you all shall fear me!”

The mech suddenly stops walking as Gir gets distracted by a dog crossing in front of them, unaffected by the presence of the giant robotic moose. “Aw look at that little guy! Look at him go!” the tiny robot squeaks, clasping his hands together.

Jolting from the sudden stop, Zim yells into his intercom to his servant, “GIR! What are you doing?!”

“I don’t want the puppy to get squisheded.”

“What?! Gir, we have a mission, remember?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then, what’s the mission?”

Gir remains silent for a while, “We’re uh...y’know…”

“I know what, Gir?”

“Uh...we’re goin’ around and um...doin’ stuff.”

“EXACTLY! We’re smashing all of the Earthling structures. So let’s get back to it, yeah?” the small Irken commands, starting to flail the mech’s arms again, destroying whatever he can reach.

Gir however, remains still, biting his tongue as he tries to remember what they are even out here for. It was important for sure, had something to do with something the tallest sent them. It was big and scary and-and…!

The sound of an explosion distracts Gir from his thoughts, turning the Mechamoose’s hips towards the sound, his tiny antenna droops in fear. The explosion happens again. Calmly, the defective SIR unit grabs his intercom, he then presses the button at its base, licking his lips he takes a deep breath and shrieks at the top of his lungs at his master.

“Gir! What is wrong with you?! What!? What is it?!” Zim yells back, covering his antennae with his hands. Gir just continues to scream as another explosion happens. “What on Irk…?” Zim turns the mech’s top half towards the source of the explosions only to see that they aren’t explosions at all...they’re footsteps.

Stopping just a few hundred yards from the mechanical moose, Godzilla snorts, growling lowly as his dorsal fins flash blue. This creature in front of him has an odd heartbeat, it’s a whirring sound, pistons thudding against metal within its purple shiny body...to the king, it is an abomination. He’s so focused on this new threat he doesn’t even bat an eye when the big-headed creature on his shoulder wrings water out from its clothes onto him.

With a confident smile, Dib calls out to the mech, knowing fully well who is piloting it, “Zim! We’re here to stop you!”

The Irken’s jaw drops, realizing who’s on the monster’s shoulder, of course, he’d find a way to try and stop him. “Dib-beast! Zim has been expecting you!”

“Betcha thought you could kill us with that-” Dib cuts himself off when he coughs up a bunch of water, he nearly drowned when the king didn’t come back up after a few minutes. He continues hacking up water, putting his hands on his knees.

“...You okay?” Zim looks around to make sure there are no other humans when he finds none, he lowers the dome of Mechamoose so he can fully see his rival and the gigantic reptile he’s on top of.

“Yeah...yeah just gimme a sec-” Dib sputters out the last of the water in his lungs. He quickly recomposes himself and points at the alien, “Nice Kaiju! How long did it take to build? A night?”

“Well, actually-WAIT A MINUTE! I’ll have you know this is the finest in Irken technology! It’s much better than that big glowstick you’re on! What even is that lumbering smell-creature?”

Patting the side of Godzilla’s neck, Dib yells back, “He’s not a glowstick!”

“Then why’s he flashing like that?”

“I don’t...know...actually, that’s a good question.”

Zim turns off his intercom and speaks to his computer instead, “Computer, run an analysis on that...thingy...what is that?

The AI sighs and scans the 119 meter Kaiju, coming back shortly with a report, “Kaiju’s name to humans is Godzilla or Gojira. He is a beast of legend, some sources claim him to be the embodiment of humanity’s carelessness with radioactivity while others say he’s an ancient deity that only surfaces to protect Earth from anyone foolish enough to try to tamper with the forces of nature. He’s depicted as having a close relationship with Mothra. Among his immense strength and size, Godzilla has the capabilities to fire a-”

“WHAT?!” Zim shrieks. He swiftly turns the intercom back on, “You listen here, ‘Godzilla’ I don’t care how big and strong you are. You will not be able to stop me from destroying this filthy ball of dirt as well as that disgusting worm, Mothra!”

“Godzilla…?” Dib looks up at the king’s face in awe. Agent Darkbooty had only ever briefly mentioned Godzilla in the Swollen Eyeball meetings, quickly passing him as well as the lost city of Atlantis off as myths. If he can prove to them that Godzilla is real then… “No...no, not now. Now we stop Zim. Next, we show the world you’re real, okay Godzilla?” The king does not respond, only giving another intimidating flash of blue along his dorsal plates. Then it hits Dib just what his rival said, enraged he yells out to him, “Hey! Why don’t you like Mothra?! She never did anything to you!”

Zim hisses back, “You said you were going to use her to expose me, remember?!”

“Oh...oh yeah-wait no! She doesn’t even listen to me!”

“It doesn’t matter! She’s still a big disgusting bug!”

Dib gasps, “She is a queen, you revolting lizard!”

“If she breathes...she is a TH-”

Zim is cut off by the king of the monsters taking a step towards Mechamoose and belting out a deafening roar, shaking the very ground they stand upon. Dib covers his ears as best as he can while still holding onto the king, nearly falling off from the vibrations alone. The power behind this monster, this force of nature, is something to be reckoned with. Godzilla finishes his roar by standing up straight, the morning sun shining down on him as he growls.

Gir giggles insanely, “I just peed a little!”

The outcast Irken stands at his control panel in shock, pale green in the face as he slowly reaches to a switch and raises the dome of Mechamoose back up. He takes a deep breath to stop shaking as he speaks into the intercom to talk to his servant, “Quiet, Gir! We shall not let this overgrown Earth-monster intimidate us into fleeing! No matter how scared we may be, we will fight to our bitter ends as Irken elites! Are you with me?!”

“We’re doomed!” the tiny robot claps and laughs, he then reaches to his controls and starts running at Godzilla.

Regaining his footing, Dib points at Mechamoose, “Let’s get that alien!”

The king roars again, running at the mech full force, tackling it to the ground, biting onto its left arm. He hears something inside it scream as its right arm shoots a missile at his back. Upon impact, the missile explodes on Godzilla’s back, causing him to be thrown off of the mech. It swiftly trips him with a leg and he falls to the ground, causing a shockwave in his wake. Mechamoose starts to beat the monster’s face, punching with gargantuan metal fists without mercy. Godzilla grabs one of Mechamoose’s arms and yanks it closer, biting onto the dome of the machine, leaving several cracks in it.

Dib is screaming, holding onto the king for dear life, he looks up to see Zim in a similar state, clinging to his control panel like a scared child as the monster bites onto the dome of his creation. “Not so tough now are ya, space boy?!” the boy laughs, enjoying seeing his enemy like this.

“Oh, would you just SHUT UP?!” Zim barks back, snapping his head towards the boy on the Kaiju’s shoulder. He smiles, pulling a lever to pull up Mechamoose’s right arm and presses a button, “I think you’ll find that Zim is more than tough enough for this filthy beast!” 

Mechamoose’s buzzsaw fires up on its right arm, swinging at the king’s face, it cuts through his cheek. The monster roars and lets go, falling to the ground beside the mech, clawing across its metal chest. The mechanical moose grabs the king by the throat, beating his face in with its other hand just barely missing the 12-year-old, who is hiding behind one of the spikes on the king’s neck. Neither the pilots of the mech nor the boy and his monster notices the clouds gathering overhead, lightning crackling as the storm rapidly approaches.

Clawing at the mech, Godzilla roars in pain, feeling his nose crunching from the force of the punches. Finally, he summons up the strength to kick the mech off, sending it falling back. Breathing heavily, he gets up and roars at the robotic moose, running towards it only for its right fist to shoot off, pummeling him in the stomach. The king wheezes out a growl, falling to his back. 

Clinging to him, terrified, Dib is pretty sure at this point his shoulder is dislocated. He looks up to see Mechamoose stomp on Godzilla’s stomach, retracting its hand back to where it should be. Knowing he has to do something, Dib starts to climb up the Kaiju’s neck, trying to climb to his head only to see a clearing in the clouds overhead.

Like the eye of a storm, a clearing opens above them and shines sunlight down through onto the two titans in battle. With the sound of wings flapping, Mothra starts plummeting towards Mechamoose, sharp ends of her legs pointing straight at it as Gaz rides her back, yelling with one of her fists raised.

Zim turns the head of the mech around and shrieks, looking into the eyes of the giant moth, he realizes that this is the same Mothra that was the worm just a day ago. He makes the mech let go of Godzilla in favor of aiming its missiles at the queen of the monsters, he fires one only for her to dodge it with ease. Growling, the invader keeps trying to hit the divine moth and missing. Once she’s close enough, he makes Mechamoose throw a punch at the queen, only for that to miss as well. Mothra latches onto the dome of the mech and screeches, staring directly at Zim.

Gasping for air, Dib yells up to his sister, “Where’ve you guys been!?”

Gaz looks over at him, holding onto Mothra, “Had to make a pitstop! Mothra went into a cave for a few without me! You’re welcome by the way!”

“Thank you!”

Mechamoose grabs Mothra by one of her legs and throws her up into the sky, taking aim at her again but, stopping dead in its tracks when a roar cracks out from the storm above. King Ghidorah flies out of the clouds and snatches the queen in his jaws.

“Oh-oh...oh yeah...I totally forgot about him,” Zim cringes.

“You FORGOT about that thing?!” Dib barks up to him.

“Yes, I did, Dib-stink! Zim was busy destroying the human city!”

“That is just sad! You forgot about sending that one to kill us so you just built a new one!?”

“No! For your information, Zim built the amazing Mechamoose to destroy Ghidorah!”

“Ghidorah!? Is that what that thing is?! Why would you destroy something you sent after us?!”

“Ghidorah is trying to take Zim’s mission by making all the other Kaiju destroy the Earth for him!”

“Wait so then why did you start destroying the city?!”

“Uh because it’s fun?! Does it matter?! Zim is going to leave the giant lizard alone in favor of Ghidorah. He must be stopped.”

Begrudgingly, Dib agrees, nodding his head. He and the alien have worked together in the past to save the world and this time will be no different...well except for the giant monsters...that’ll be different. Patting Godzilla's head, he looks over at Ghidorah and his sister, who is clinging to Mothra for her life, “Godzilla...we gotta stop Ghidorah first, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, the king of the monsters gets up, seeing that his queen is in peril, he roars at Ghidorah, running towards him. Ghidorah looks down and drops the queen, seeing this new titan as a more worthy opponent, he roars back and starts diving at him only for the king to turn his back and use his tail to club the three-headed monster to the ground. Mothra quickly recovers from the attack and uses her antennae to feel her back where her girl should be, Gaz petting the bristled antennae reassuringly, “I’m still here, it’s okay. Let’s help your friend.”

Getting up from his fall, Ghidorah screeches at Godzilla, Ni spots something on the king’s shoulder...the boy from the lab. “Uh hey, Ichi? We got a problem,” the right head speaks through their shared mind.

Ichi shakes the dirt off of his head and looks at the boy on Godzilla’s shoulder, “Oh son of a bi-” The middle head is interrupted by the queen of the monsters latching onto him and clawing at his eyes, he screams in pain trying to shake her off, he fires his gravity beam wildly, destroying buildings. The two other heads try to bite her off of their brother, only to miss and clunk their heads together when Ichi moves his head around, freaking out, “Get it off! Get it OFF ME!”

“Now’s our chance, Earth-stink!” Zim yells to his rival and Dib nods, the two of them yell as their Kaiju run towards the three-headed tyrant and start beating him. Mechamoose fires up its buzzsaw and slices across the chest, the king bites into the right head’s neck and shakes his head around, shaking Ni senseless. San screeches and slashes across the Mech’s torso, making it spark, realizing the power within it, he latches onto the cut and starts drinking the energy from it. Screaming, the tiny Irken fires a missile at the left head, the explosion, while it does make San let go, also burns Mothra’s wing, she screeches and tries to fly away, being careful of Gaz.

Trying to pat the fire out, Gaz looks down at the fighting Kaiju, her eyes widen in fear when she sees the middle head shoot a gravity beam at her, it just barely misses the 11-year-old girl. She hugs Mothra tight, bringing her body as close to the queen as possible as they continue to fly upwards, breaking through the clouds, “Mothra...we gotta go, this is-”

Ghidorah escapes the two other Kaiju by firing gravity beams with their two side heads while the middle head takes control of their wings, skyrocketing up towards the fleeing moth, he rams into her abdomen and bites at the base of one of her legs, tearing it clean off. The queen turns towards him and sprays silk at his mouth, sealing it shut. The other two heads roar, grabbing Mothra by both of her wings, the girl on her back screaming bloody murder, terrified for her life. Ichi growls, trying to pry his jaws open as he gets closer to the struggling queen. Screeching the divine Kaiju uses her front legs to dig into the middle head’s snout, he roars as he breaks through her silk, his throat crackles to life as he gets ready to attack. 

The queen looks back at her girl, making the decision to save her over herself, she unsheathes a long stinger from her abdomen, with a deep breath she thrusts it upwards into the bottom jaw of the middle head, Ichi roars and fires his gravity beam point-blank at the queen’s chest. Ni and San do not let go as the wings tear from Mothra’s back. 

The divine moth’s stinger is ripped from her body as well as a few of her organs, plummeting to the Earth, she looks back at her girl, who is screaming, tears flying up from the force of their fall. Gaz, no matter how much she tries to hold on, slips and lets go, falling above the dying queen, she tries to reach for her. Mothra turns onto her back and wraps her front legs around her girl as gently as possible, clicking softly as she looks at her with blue eyes, seeming to smile. 

Gaz looks back into the Kaiju’s eyes, knowing for certain that she understands all that she’s been through. From her brother’s obsession with the paranormal to her father’s near-constant absence, she knows now that Mothra understands, and if they make it out of this alive, they would make it better. Together. 

And then they hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck sorry this took so long to write, I just wanted to make sure it was long enough to post


	7. Off

Zim watches in awe as the queen plummets to the ground, knowing who she’s trying to protect, he fears what Dib’s scary sister might do if she gets up from the fall. He completely forgets about his rival and Godzilla as he aims Mechamoose’s missiles at the divine Kaiju, he can’t risk suffering the wrath of that scary girl. Godzilla tackles Mechamoose while its top pilot is distracted, biting down onto the thinner rebar on its right arm, tearing it off completely. When the queen and her girl hit the ground, a shockwave rumbles across the ground, distracting the king from the mech, his eyes widen in fear as he roars for his queen, hoping she gets up. Mechamoose’s left arm grabs the king’s throat, cutting his roar short.

“GAZ!” Dib cries out, he acts quickly as he slides off of the 119 meter Kaiju’s back, stumbling and falling when he hits the ground. He gets up and starts running to the moth and his sister, wiping dirt from his glasses. He makes it up to the defeated Mothra, who is trembling, Dib reaches his hand out, looking for his little sister, “No no no no, please be okay…” There, in the queen’s front legs, is Gaz, the boy sighs in relief, getting closer to the dying queen. Although a little scraped up and unconscious, his sister is breathing and that’s what matters to Dib right now.

Knowing her time is running out, Mothra turns her head to face the big-headed creature and smiles weakly. Though she has only known the two of them for a short time, she cares for them. This is her girl. The one she first laid eyes on when she was born. Although at first, she did not trust the girl’s companion, she now sees that it is quite capable of taking care of her. With a sigh, she slowly lets her girl go, the big-headed creature catches her unconscious body. The queen has done her best to protect the two of them and now, she prays her king will do the same. 

Dib looks into the fading eyes of the divine moth, holding his sister close, “Thank you…” He looks back at Godzilla and Mechamoose who are still fighting, “Zim...if it wasn’t for him ordering that...that  _ thing _ this wouldn’t have happened. Mothra...I promise he’s gonna-”

The queen clicks softly, getting the boy’s attention again. She tries to turn her whole body towards him, giving up when the task proves to be too difficult. Struggling to breathe, she looks at her girl then back at her companion. 

“What…? Come on, Mothra...you’ve done enough just...just rest. I’m gonna make sure Zim pays for this...you don’t have to do anything,” Dib says quietly, trying his best to help the queen relax in her final moments. 

Trying to stay awake, the queen actually shakes her head. Revenge is not something she wants for the big-headed creature to seek out. Something like that will get it killed as well and she knows if it dies, there will be no one to protect her girl.

Dib frowns, “But this...this isn’t fair to you. God, why are you choosing now to listen to me…?”

Mothra looks at her king, although he does not care for humans, he does not hate them. If he did, they would have gone extinct a long time ago. She feels comfortable leaving the world again, knowing he’s still here. Looking back at her girl’s companion, she clicks quietly, almost a purr. Dib starts to back up and away from the dying Kaiju when Godzilla slams the mechanical moose to the ground, knocking the boy onto his butt, even still, he holds his sister close, protecting her as best as he possibly can.

Both the Irken and his servant are screaming in terror at this point, pushing every button they can to try and get the radioactive lizard off of them. Gir presses a big red button on his control panel, immediately ejecting him out of the backend of Mechamoose, “Whee! Bye!”

With a yelp, Zim backs up from his control panels, trying to get as far away from Godzilla as possible, “You’re terrible, Gir!” Without the use of the mech’s legs, they’re as good as gone now. The king takes the mech by its remaining arm and drags it through the ruined city, only letting go when that arm snaps off too. He stomps on the chest of the mechanical moose. Crushing it under his weight and growling lowly as the dorsal spike on the end of his tail lights up blue, then the one next to it lights up, so on and so on until all of the spikes are glowing a bright blue. Not knowing what will happen next, the false invader breaks through the glass dome of the Mechamoose with his PAK’s legs. He tries to get away as fast as possible before the king of the monsters can attack. 

Taking a deep breath, Godzilla opens his jaws and fires a concentrated ray of atomic energy at the mech’s head, completely obliterating the Irken metal it’s made of. Dib stands awestruck at the display, “Godzilla...what  _ are _ you?” Once the mech is destroyed, the king roars to the sky, interrupted by Ghidorah diving into his side, toppling the titan over. Over all of the destruction taking place, Dib can hear something familiar...Zim screaming in terror. “Zim!” Dib knows he has to help his rival or else Mothra’s death and all the trouble they’ve gone through to expose Zim as an alien will be for nothing. “But how to get to him without getting in the way of Godzilla and Ghidorah…” the self-proclaimed savior of Earth looks down at his unconscious sister and puts her down gently next to Mothra, “I’ll be right back, Gaz…” Then the boy breaks into an all-out sprint towards the terrified alien, barely dodging debris from the two titans fighting only a couple of hundred feet away from them. He loses sight of Zim when Godzilla’s tail knocks a car in front of him.

Screaming, Zim keeps trying to get away, only for Ghidorah to be thrown against a crumbling building, it topples over on top of one of the golden dragon’s heads and on top of the tiny Irken. The weight of the building is too much for his PAK’s legs and they crumble under the pressure, Zim yells out and falls, trying to make himself as small as possible, curling into a ball.

“Zim?! Where are you!?” Dib yells, scanning the area for the Irken.

Zim’s eyes light up, though he is disgusted with himself for the idea, he does need help from the Dib, trying to make as much noise as possible over the fighting Kaiju, he responds, “Here! Zim is here! Hurry!”

The human runs over to the remains of the building and starts to dig Zim out, “Are you okay?!”

“There is a building on top of Zim. NO, I AM NOT OKAY!”

“Just hold on, I’ve got you!” Dib finds the alien trapped under a bunch of concrete, he grabs his hand and starts to try to pull him out.

Wincing, Zim holds onto the boy’s hand and starts to try to wiggle himself out from under the concrete, thanking the tallest that he wasn’t crushed. He makes a mental note to himself to find a way to forget this event ever happening as his rival grabs his other arm and pulls him out. “What took you so long, Dib-stink? I’ve dug things out of the ground faster when I was a smeet,” the Irken wheezes out, trying to stand on his own but squeezing his eyes shut in pain when he finds his right leg isn’t in the best state when he looks down at it, he sees a large shard of glass sticking out from it.

“You’re welcome,” Dib smiles triumphantly, slinging the alien’s arm over his shoulder, helping him stand. Remembering where they are, the boy looks up at the waring Kaiju as he starts to walk back towards Mothra and Gaz, helping Zim, “C’mon, we gotta get out of the way, fast.”

“Right...I’m gonna kill you for this…”

“Would you rather have me leave you there?”

Zim thinks for a minute then mumbles, “No…”

“Then quit digging this hole for yourself.”

“Zim is not in a hole.”

“That’s not what I...eh whatever, let’s just go.”

Godzilla grabs Ghidorah by his middle head and slams his head into it, disorientating the leader's head. Ni and San snake their necks around the king and bite into his hide, starting to drain the energy from him. In retaliation, the king of the monsters grabs both of their necks and digs his left foot’s claws into the chest of the three-headed monster. Ichi roars in pain and tries to back up, yelling through the shared mind of him and his brothers, “Stop! Retreat! This is too much!”

Ni flaps their shared right wing, trying to get the king to let go of his neck to no avail, “He won’t let go! Shit! He’s going to kill us!”

“No, no, he is not killing us!” the middle head shakes his head, still disorientated as he fires his gravity beam at the king, missing.

The king rams into the wounded chest of Ghidorah, not letting go of the two necks he has in his grasp as the false king falls backward, roaring in pain. He stands on top of the struggling alien Kaiju and presses his foot down, caving his chest in. The two side heads screech in pain and start to power up their gravity beams, Godzilla turns his head to look them both over and starts to squeeze their necks impossibly tight. With a pop, the left head’s neck breaks, his head falling limp. Ni stares in horror, “No...Ichi, brother, I don’t want to die! Do something!”

Ichi closes his eyes, flinching when he hears his brother’s neck snap as well. With the side heads out of the way, Godzilla tosses the heads to the ground and reaches down, prying the broken chest open and powering up his atomic breath. “Father, I don’t want to be on Earth anymore,” the last head roars as he makes his last stand, biting onto the king’s head but it’s too late. The atomic breath is fired into the chest cavity of Ghidorah, evaporating his internal organs. Ichi lets go, hollering in agony as the atomic energy beams out of his mouth as well as his fallen brothers, his scales and bone burning away. Soon enough, the three-headed monster is no more, Godzilla stands up, breathing hard. The Kaiju lets out a deafening roar, throwing his head to the sky, the roar shaking the ground and echoing around the world, reclaiming his title as the alpha, the king of the monsters.


	8. End

Dib looks over at his rival, wincing a bit as he looks at the glass in his leg. Some sort of pink liquid is seeping from the alien’s wound, Dib could only assume it’s his blood. He’d seen Zim get hurt countless times but he could never recall a time where he actually bled. “You uh...you okay?” he leans forward a bit to take a look at the wound.

The alien growls and pulls his wounded leg away, gritting his teeth from the pain, “Zim is fine. It’ll heal in a few hours after I get this stupid glass out.”

“It’s bleeding a lot...you sure?”

“Zim said he is fine. Why do you care anyways?”

The boy looks at the ground, “I dunno...I don’t want you to die before I expose you to the world as an alien.”

“Like that’ll happen. Keep dreaming, Dib-filth!” Zim laughs but stops and winces when he moves his leg.

“Hey, quit moving around, you’ll make it worse.”

Hesitantly, the Irken does so, almost wanting to move his leg more just to spite the human. Then, Zim hears the sound of metal clanking against the ground, Gir runs up to him and hugs him tight, squeaking out, “You’re okay, sir!”

Not wanting to show weakness in front of his enemy, Zim quickly shoves his servant off of him, “Gir! I…” The tiny robot’s antenna droops as he tears up, rolling his eyes Zim makes a mental note to himself to destroy the Dib later so he doesn’t hold this against him as he holds his arms out to Gir speaking in Irken, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

With a squeak, Gir bounds back up into his master’s arms and hugs him tight speaking in English, “Did ya win?!”

“Of course I won, I am Zim after all!”

Though he doesn’t understand the language, Dib can tell Zim cares about the idiotic robot, even if he tries to hide it. “You told him that you got your butt beat, right?” the boy smirks, making the alien glare at him and the little robot look at him with confusion.

“Zim did not get his ‘butt beat’ Earth-stink. Mechamoose went down like a true Irken soldier,” Zim hisses.

“Sure sure...not like you stood much of a chance against Godzilla anyways.”

Together the three of them watch the king of the monsters, he seems tired as he turns to their direction. Godzilla lets out a high-pitched growl, almost like a whine as he looks at his queen. Starting to make his way towards her, he hopes she gets back up, he doesn’t know how many more times he can lose her. He had just gotten her back after hundreds of years.

Though Godzilla isn’t after them, Dib knows they’ll all be stepped on if they stay by Mothra. He quickly picks up Gaz, being careful of her neck, “Zim’s evil robot thingy, you need to carry Zim, he’s hurt.” 

Gir looks at Zim then at the glass in his leg, stepping off of him and picking him up over his head, despite the Irken’s protests. When the human starts to run out of the way of Godzilla, Gir follows, trying his best to keep from tripping when the monster’s steps shake the ground. Once Godzilla reaches Mothra, the vibrations from his last step are so intense it knocks the tiny robot flat on his face, dropping his master.

Wiping the dirt off his face, Zim shakes his fist at his servant, “GIR! Get up and get over here!” 

With a flash of red and a salute, Gir rushes to Zim’s side, smiling up at him. Dib sighs and sits next to the two of them, still holding his unconscious sister close, he watches the king bend down and look over his queen, “She stopped moving a while ago…”

Zim looks over at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Mothra...she stopped moving after I went and got you out from under the building…”

“Oh…” the alien responds quietly, watching as Godzilla nudges Mothra with his snout.

Whining lowly, the king nudges his queen again, looking her over for any kind of movement, a response, anything. As gently as he possibly can, Godzilla scoops up the divine moth in his hand, as he stands up. He bellows, nuzzling her corpse, giving her all the energy he can spare, trying to revive her. The queen moves her head up to look at him, glowing ever-so faintly, she clicks quietly, trying to reassure her king that she will be back. In response, the king looks away, breathing shallowly, a nictitating membrane covering his eyes when tears start to form. Mothra reaches her front leg out to her king, barely managing to touch the tip of his snout before her strength leaves again, her limb falling limp over the edge of his claws. She looks at her abdomen and smiles sadly as she slowly starts to dissolve away, her energy feeding into her king and the Earth itself.

Zim tilts his head a bit breaking the silence between him, his servant, and his enemy, “Dib-stink...you called Mothra a queen, yes?” 

The boy looks over at his rival, starting to chew on another piece of anti-radiation gum, “Yeah...why?”

“Do you think that Godzilla is her king?”

Dib looks up at Godzilla, frowning as he watches Mothra fade away, “I think so...yeah.”

“Hm...long live the king,” Zim stares up at the atomic lizard as well, hissing at the monster. He’s a new obstacle, a new challenge to taking over Earth, possibly even more so than the Dib. He will need to create something powerful to get rid of him, something larger and more dangerous than anything the king could even prepare for.

The king of the monsters roars once his queen is gone, looking back towards the ocean he walked out of, he starts to make his way back to it. After a day like this, he hopes that the next time he wakes, it will be to his queen alive and well. He prays that one day, there will come a time where he won’t have to say goodbye again. One day he and Mothra will be together and no one will be able to hurt them. The king grows tired of having to defend his home and his title, a part of him wishes that he could join his queen in the afterlife, wherever that may be. The afterlife along with the rest of his kind that had already died so long ago. Though deep down he knows he must live on because if he is not here to protect Earth, it would fall into ruins and all that he has come to love about the planet will perish with him. It is both a blessing and a curse to him, to be the king of the monsters but, to be without a queen time and time again. 

The boy watches Godzilla walk away, a question on his mind, “Do you think...do you think that Godzilla and Mothra loved each other?”

Startled by the question, Zim breaks into laughter, “Don’t be silly. They’re two completely different species. It’s impossible for them to ‘love’ each other.” The Irken continues to laugh until he catches Dib staring at him, he silences himself and looks away. 

Dib does the same, going back to watching Godzilla walk away, “Yeah...guess you’re right.” The awkward silence between them is broken when Gaz stirs, starting to wake up.

“Where...where’s Mothra…?” Gaz mumbles, rubbing her eye.

“She’s gone, Gaz…” Dib frowns.

“Gone…? What do you mean she’s gone?” Gaz stands up, looking for the queen.

“She’s  _ gone _ . I’m sorry…”

“No she...she can’t be…” the girl’s eyes widen in fear.

“Ghidorah killed her...I’m so sorry…”

Gaz tears up but quickly hides it by wiping her eyes, “Well...good. I didn’t...I didn’t like that big bug anyways…”

“I know, Gaz...I know...c’mon, let’s go home…” Dib stands up and walks over to his little sister. Though he knows she doesn’t like to, he hugs her anyways, comforting her as best as he possibly can. His sister doesn’t hug back but just puts her head on his shoulder and cries silently. They stand there for a moment, the alien watching the odd display of comfort. After a bit, Dib lets go of her and pats her back, starting to walk home without a word to the alien. 

The false invader watches them go, with a sigh he stands up, supporting himself on Gir’s head, “Today has been an exhausting day, Gir. You have enough fuel to get us home?”

Gir thinks for a moment, “Yes! Wait a minute...yes…?”

“How much fuel do you have?”

“A lot!”

“Then yes, you do. Let’s go home,” the arrogant Irken says, starting to limp back in the direction of the base.

Following behind his master, Gir helps his master walk by putting his arm around his shoulder, “Did we win?”

“Of course we did, Gir,” Zim smiles triumphantly down at his servant.

“Then why did the big moose go boom?”

“Because that smelly Godzilla creature destroyed it.”

“Then doesn’t that mean we lost-”

“BE QUIET!”

The two of them are too busy bickering to notice the army behind them, Kaiju from all over the world responding to the calls of both Ghidorah and Godzilla, waiting to be at the king’s disposal. It isn’t until a giant pteranodon breathes hot air on them that they turn to face the Kaiju. Zim’s lips curl up into a grin, with this many monsters, it will be no challenge to destroy Godzilla as well as the rest of the planet. Thousands of different plans run through the Irken’s mind until his train of thought is halted by Godzilla’s roar thundering in the distance. All of the Kaiju turn to face the roar and start to leave, some flying, some running towards it. “Hey! HEY! Come back! I need you, filthy Earth creatures!” Zim puts his fists in the air, infuriated that his army would betray him like this when, in reality, they were more than likely going to eat him.

“What about that one? It’s still HERE!” Gir points to a bright yellow Kaiju, bird-like in appearance, it pecks at the ground in search of food, clucking like a chicken. Its “wings” are more like single-digit claws, almost reaching the ground in terms of length.

Zim grins again and nods, “Yes...that’ll work just fine.”


	9. Saw

The walk home that night is pretty easy for Zim, Gir, and their new friend. Even though Gir doesn’t like sharing that much, he decides to share the snacks he had stored in his head, today, to motivate himself for the fight, he brought cheesy crackers. Placing down the crackers one at a time, the tiny robot keeps making a trail for the chicken Kaiju to follow them with. It’s shorter than Godzilla for sure, not nearly as intelligent, but Zim is sure he can fix that. All he needs is some time to plan and the cooperation of the bird. 

Pecking away at the trail, the bird Kaiju happily goes along with these two tiny creatures. He doesn’t know where they’re going but since he can’t swim or fly, this is the safest bet for now. They aren’t human, that much he can tell, one of them looks like a little bug and it’s injured, if he wanted, he could eat it right now. He decides against it though because the little crackers are a pretty good snack and they would probably go away if he eats one of the creatures.

“Only a bit longer, Gir...how many crackers do you have left?” Zim says, putting on his disguise as they enter their neighborhood, Gir does the same.

The tiny robot looks into the box of crackers, “I’ve got crumbs n’ dust!”

“Just keep his attention till we get to the base…” the small Irken stops for a moment, taking a deep breath as he holds his leg, it stopped bleeding as badly but it still hurt like hell. Why did the Dib help him? He said it was because he wanted to prove he was an alien but that didn’t feel right at all. There were times when Dib happily left him for dead, like when he got stuck in that nightmare world with him but this...this was different. If it hadn’t been for Dib, Zim would have been crushed but the human saved him, even with Godzilla and Ghidorah fighting only meters away. It infuriates him. An invader should never be saved by the enemy, let alone someone as annoying as the Dib. His train of thought is lost when the bird Kaiju nudges him with his beak, “I’m fine, I’m fine...let’s go…”

Eventually, the three of them get back to base, Zim limps up to the front door and opens it, his robot parents spouting out an all too familiar, “Welcome home, son!” The teenage Irken makes a ‘stay-put’ motion to Gir and closes the door, leaving him alone with the giant Kaiju. Gir looks up at the bird and holds up the nearly empty box of cheesy crackers to him, the bird sits down, shaking the ground and knocking the two-foot-tall robot over. Giggling insanely, Gir starts to roll around on the ground, clutching the box to his chest, he only stops when the bird pecks his head gently, making a hollow ding sound when his beak hits Gir’s hollow head.

The defective SIR unit pets the Kaiju’s beak, “You’s gonna love it here, chicken! My master’s the nicest most useless master ever!” The kaiju doesn’t respond, only blinking and tilting its head slightly. Gir smiles with a squeak, suddenly he throws the crumbs in the box at the bird’s face, it sneezes on him, covering his costume in snot. Laughing, the disguised robot hugs his new friend, kissing him on the tip of his beak.

After a few moments, Zim comes back outside, fully healed from his injuries, the only evidence of glass ever being in his leg is the tears in his uniform’s pants. “Gir, bring our new servant to the back.” Gir salutes and grabs hold of the tip of one of the Kaiju’s claws, leading him to the backyard. The disguised Irken looks around, noticing that his neighbors are watching him, with a nervous grin, he yells, “What? You’ve never been to the uh...the farmer’s market before?! Yes! In the farmer’s market, I bought a triple-A Grade chicken! I’M NORMAL!” The neighbors go back to whatever mundane tasks they are doing and Zim walks after his servant and the Kaiju into the backyard. Zim looks around, trying to find a spot for the Kaiju. He pulls a microphone out from his PAK and speaks into it quietly, “Computer, build the chicken a home. Do it stealthily.”

“STEALTHY CHICKEN HOME BUILDING IN PROGRESS!” the computer replies, proceeding to build a giant coop for the Kaiju as loudly as possible. After a few moments, the building is complete. The giant chicken looks at it and clucks, snapping its head to the side, intrigued. 

“Yes, yes, this is your new home. Relish it, cherish it, enjoy it as the most wonderful gift you have ever received...uh...you,” the Irken spouts, realizing he doesn’t have a name for his newest project. He ponders for a while, he has to name it something intimidating, something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that dare opposes him. 

“Are you a pretty girl like the bug or another guy kaiju again? Cause if you’s a guy, the big lizard isn’t gonna like you!” Gir yells up to the bird, petting one of his claws.

The wheels in Zim’s head start spinning, “Guy Kaiju again...guy again…” Then the name hits him. An all-too-familiar grin spreads across his face, he’s got it. The perfect name, he mumbles it to himself, “Gigan…”

Later that night, Zim decides to call his tallest and tell them about his accomplishments for the past few days, “Computer, call the tallest!”

“Fine…” the computer replies unenthusiastically, turning the television on and calling the tallest. The tiny Irken hops up and down a bit, so excited to talk to his leaders, they’ll be so impressed with all of his findings. How bravely he fought against that Earth-beast, Godzilla, how he defeated King Ghidorah with his superior Irken technology, how amazing Gigan is.

Once the tallest connect, Zim can see they’re in the middle of drinking soda and eating chips, “My tallest! You will not believe what happened today!”

Purple spits out his drink onto a service drone, “Zim?! You’re alive!?”

“Yeah, we were kinda expecting Ghidorah to have like...completely vaporized you,” Red squints at the false invader, who only seems to get even happier.

“But that’s just it, my tallest! Ghidorah tried to take my mission but I stopped him with a giant mech I created!” Zim says proudly, putting his arms behind his back.

“Is he...okay?”

“Oh no, Godzilla killed him. Totally obliterated. Not a single cell left.”

Purple’s eyes widen in horror, “KEVIN!” He tears up and covers his eyes, Red holds him close, comforting him.

“Ghidorah was a gift, Zim,” Red growls, patting his fellow tallest’s head.

Zim frowns, putting his antennae down in shame, “I know he was…”

“Goodbye, Zim.”

“Wait I haven’t shown you my schematics for Gigan yet!” the tiny Irken blurts out, grabbing a bunch of napkins from the couch but, once he turns around the television is off. He sighs, “Oh well...I’ll show them later. Gir, does Gigan like his new home?” 

The tiny robot nods, sticking his tongue out as he takes his dog costume off, “He’s all snuggly-buggly-wuggly!”

“What on Irk does that-okay you know what? Nevermind. I’m going down to my lab.” Zim rolls his eyes as he walks over to the garbage can entrance to his lab. Minimoose floats over to him and the Irken pets the moose’s head, “Night, Minimoose...we will avenge Mechamoose soon enough.”

Minimoose replies with a “Nyeh!”

With a smile, the little Irken gets in the garbage can, “Nice one. Gir, don’t stay up late with the TV.”

Gir climbs up onto the couch and turns on The Scary Monkey show, he looks over at his master, “Okie dokie! Hey master?”

“What is it, Gir?”

“I love ya,” the defective SIR says, putting his hands on his knees and smiling.

Zim smiles warmly, “I know you do. Who wouldn’t? I’m the best.” With that, the Irken descends into his lab, starting to work on what are, in his opinion, improvements on the chicken Kaiju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while on this one! School is a killer lol one chapter left! I'll post it when I can!


	10. San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. For now.

Exhausted, sore, and utterly defeated, Professor Membrane unlocks the front door to his home and steps inside, finding it dark other than the light of the tv. Mysterious Mysteries...at least his poor insane son is okay. “Son…” he utters out, voice hoarse from calling for help.

“Yeah, Dad…?” Dib swallows hard, fearing whatever punishment his father decides is appropriate for him. He knows he’s in serious trouble, he and his sister stole a Kaiju, destroyed a multi-million dollar research facility, not to mention all the damage to the city Godzilla and Ghidorah did. All of his racing thoughts are interrupted by his dad picking him up and hugging him tightly.

The professor looks down at his son, who is tearing up, he’s covered in soot and dirt, he reeks of chocolate bubblegum and seawater. With a sigh, Membrane speaks quietly, “Son, I am very disappointed in you…”

“I...I’m sorry, Dad...I didn’t mean t-”

“I’ve also never been more proud of you,” the professor smiles under his lab coat.

Dib stares at him, confused, “You...what?”

“On one hand you destroyed my research facility and got Mothra killed.”

“I didn’t kill her…” Dib mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“On the other, you proved to the entire world that she isn’t the last Kaiju.”

The boy’s eyes light up, looking back up at his father, “You saw that…?”

“Dib, Godzilla is kind of hard to ignore.”

“Yeah, he-WAIT!” Dib grabs onto his dad’s lab coat as if trying to cling to any sort of proof he isn’t crazy, “You saw that?! You know who Godzilla is!?”

“Of course I did, son. He destroyed the city as well as two other Kaiju. I was watching the battle on the news on my way home.”

“One of those Kaiju was a mech built by Zim, but, Dad I don’t understand...you knew about Godzilla and you never told me!?”

Membrane shakes his head, “Son, I thought Godzilla died a long time ago. After they dropped the bombs-”

“Bombs?! Oh man, this is...this is huge! Dad, you gotta tell me everything!”

“Son, right now we have more pressing matters. Where is your sister?”

Defeated, Dib sighs, “Up in her room with Clembrane...he’s making sure she doesn’t have a concussion or something.”

Walking up the stairs, Professor Membrane slings Dib over his shoulder. Now that he knows Godzilla is alive and well, this opens up a whole new world of possibilities. Who knows, maybe he can go back to the island and take his son with just like his father did with him. That is if the inhabitants are still around and if he can find the island again. Then again that will take a while since he wants to examine and take samples from what remains of Ultra Peepi.

Then the door to Gaz’s room is slammed open, Clembrane steps out, holding a bowl of chocolate pudding, “Mirror buddy! You is home!” The poor clone hugs the professor and Dib impossibly tight, cracking both of their spines.

“Clembrane, how’s Gaz doing?” Dib coughs, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

“Daughter is westing wight now. Long day. She weally sad about Mofwa,” Clembrane frowns.

Membrane puts his son down and goes into Gaz’s room, speaking quietly, “Sweetheart? I’m home.”

Gaz leans up in her bed a bit, eyes red and puffy from crying, “Hey, Dad...I don’t want to talk right now.” She lays back down and turns so her back is facing her father.

“I know she was special to you, dear…”

“What are you talking about? She was just a bug…”

The scientist sits on the edge of his daughter’s bed, placing a gloved hand gently on her shoulder, “She wasn’t though was she?”

Gaz’s silence is all the confirmation that’s needed. It wasn’t fair. If she just got Mothra away from Ghidorah faster, if she just didn’t let Mothra go to the battle in the first place, maybe she wouldn’t be dead. “It’s not fair, Dad...why’d she do it?”

“Because she loves you, honey,” the scientist says, petting her hair gently.

“She can’t love me anymore, Dad...she’s gone.”

“Not exactly.”

That catches Gaz’s attention, she turns to face him, “What are you talking about?”

“On my way home, my team spotted you and Mothra leaving a cave so they sent in some drones to see what that was about. Do you have any ideas on what she was doing in there?”

Gaz thinks for a moment, “...Taking a pee break?”

The professor chuckles, placing his daughter on his lap, “No, dear what she was doing was something much more special.” Reaching into his coat’s pocket, he pulls out a printout of an image captured from one of the drones. It’s grainy, dark, and hard to make out but what Gaz can see is two large lumps in the center of the picture.

“Eggs…?” Gaz whispers, looking up at her father.

Membrane nods, “That’s right.”

“But how? Mothra never…”

“Not sure, but the villagers said every time Mothra dies, there’s always a brand new baby Mothra to take her place,” he shrugs. The two of them look over towards the door to see Dib, looking puzzled as he walks in.

“If there’s always a new Mothra, why are there more than one egg?” the boy questions, looking over the photos. One of the eggs, from what he can see, looks exactly like Mothra’s, smooth and silky. The other, however, looks much darker and more textured, almost like armor.

“We’re actually not sure what’s in that one but from what we can gather, it’s structurally the same as Mothra.”

Gaz interjects, “It doesn’t matter what’s in them. If they’re Mothra’s babies, that means I have to be there for them.”

“But I thought you didn’t care about Mothra,” her brother replies.

“You seem to think a lot of things that are wrong, Dib,” Gaz glares at him.

Their father sighs, putting the photo away, “Gaz, sweetheart, we don’t know if these larvae will bond to you or anybody for that matter.

Gaz shakes her head, looking at her father dead in the eyes, “Doesn’t matter. Dad, I have to be there.”

Dib walks over to the doorway, looking back at his sister with a smile, “Hey maybe it wasn’t Mothra who imprinted on you, Gaz. Maybe you imprinted on her.”

The reaches of space are cold, unforgiving, and endless. All too familiar feelings to Tak. Memories of what happened in her short time on Earth pain her. Looking down at the abrasive dust of the Earth’s moon, she sighs, sitting down. Her escape pod landed on this barren rock and since then, she’s had to scrape together what little resources she can from the pod and this Irk-forsaken rock to survive. The only things that seemed to be looking on the bright side were her food supply and the built-in rebreather in her uniform. Her only companion, Mimi, brings her some ice from the surface of the moon. “Mimi, have you gotten rid of the pollutants in there? You know it will kill me otherwise.”

The scrapmetal SIR unit shakes her head and starts purifying the water. Ever since Zim’s SIR controlled her, she had never been quite the same. It hurts Tak to see her once-perfect assistant be reduced to this. Always needing to be reminded of tasks, needing help where she used to not need any. She’ll make sure that one day, Zim will pay for all he’s done to her. For now, this moon, he said he promised to Gir will suffice, though a small victory, it is one nonetheless. 

“Any signal? Maybe we can call for help?” Tak asks, even though she knows Mimi’s communication module is broken. Mimi pauses for a moment, the top of her head opening as she pulls out the small radio-like device used for recordings and calls. Tak turns it on and starts searching for channels, drinking the now purified water Mimi brought her. Disgusting stuff but it will have to do until she can finally have soda again. 

Twisting the knobs on the device she can only hear static until a faint voice can be heard through the fuzz. The janitor Irken’s eyes widen, antennae springing up in excitement she grabs the microphone attached to Mimi and speaks, “Hello?! Hello!? Can you hear me!? This is Janit-I mean, Invader Tak! Please, if you can hear me, please respond!”

“It’ll take forever to clean up this mess Ghidorah made,” the voice on the other end responds. Tak recognizes the language...it’s Irken!

“What…? Who is Ghidorah!? Can you hear me?!” 

“Stupid yellow dragon...with all it’s lightning barf…”

Tak screams into the microphone, getting desperate for any sort of response, “PLEASE! Please if you can hear me, respond! This is Invader Tak! I am stranded on the Earth’s moon with limited resources and air supply! I need help!”

“How do I even get these ashes off of the walls? The three-headed monster had no manners…”

Frustrated, the lost Irken throws the mic onto the crust of the moon, dust floating up from it. She cries out, “They can’t hear me...I can hear them but...damn it all!” Tak pulls her antennae in anger, falling to the ground and straining to keep her tears in. Mimi puts the radio away, patting her master with her unclawed hand. Just then, something crashes onto the moon’s surface, causing Tak to fly upwards. She shrieks reaching for Mimi, who grabs her by the hand and pulls her back down. 

“What on Irk was that…?” the Irken says breathlessly, standing up and walking over to the crash site with her SIR. What the two of them find is almost beyond comprehension, the decapitated head, and neck of what appears to be a giant golden dragon. 

Tak smiles, this is it. This, Ghidorah, is her one-way ticket to revenge, “Mimi...start harvesting the moon’s iron...we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This one's finished! I'll start working on the next one as soon as I have time. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so it is most likely horrible. Criticism is welcomed and appreciated! Will try to post regularly, planning on 10 chapters.


End file.
